Juushiro is SeventeenYaoi Edit
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: My latest In the seventeen series! Juushiro/Ichi Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_Important Note; Please vote for the uke on my profile page! The score is tied atm and I need your input so I can write chapter 2^^ Thanks!_

_**Juushiro is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit**_

"_**The secret of health for both mind and body is not to mourn for the past, nor to worry about the future, but to live the present moment wisely and earnestly." Buddha **_

_**Chapter1; Information worth a year of Sake.**_

Ichigo Kurosaki is sitting at his desk with his hand resting on his palm when he glimpses something whiz past him. His amber eyes flick left then right squinting from the furrowing of his eyebrows. Seeing nothing he continues ignoring the teachers lecture by drawing sketches on his notepad. Tilting his head he focuses on the hell butterfly he is planning to draw for his art midterm.

The bane of his high school existence has been the last class he ever wanted to take. Art. But he was out slaying hollow when registration was taking place. By the time he made it to class the only thing left in electives was art or music. He flipped a coin and signed up for art.

The teacher for the class turned into a demon "literally" and then he of course had to take care of that. The result being he had to suffer through the past month with a substitute teacher from hell (not literally.) Mrs. H as they were all expected to call her. Is an evil orange-hating female who has an affinity for her own sex. She announced to the class the moment she walked in that if anyone used a single hue of orange they would fail. For some reason everyone turned to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo hasn't had a good night sleep since Mrs. H took over his class. She is determined to prove to that she can teach any monkey to draw, and blurted to the class that he would be the perfect example. The only problem according to Mrs. H's is that Ichigo has no imagination. He is completely "dead" inside and has no "artistic soul."

"_Tch, Kill the bitch!"_

"_Shut-up!"_

He didn't give a damn. Then she said he couldn't graduate until passing her class. Suddenly he cared in the deepest of ways. Ichigo is yanked out of his daydream by something hitting his head. He glances around finding nothing unusual he starts to draw the final wing. Suddenly he is knocked out of his chair by a large rock hitting him up side his head.

"OW!"

"Oh~! Kurosaki-kun fell down~!" Rukia pops inside the door grabbing Ichigo by the collar. "We better get that bump looked at." She drags him outside ignoring the stares and snickers from the other students.

"Rukia what the fuck did you hit me with!" Ichigo swishes his head around before rising to his feet.

"Just a tiny pebble, don't be such a wuss!" Rukia drops a purse full of rocks behind her. The bag spills out and large stones roll down the stairs next to them. The sound of students tripping and screaming in pain echo up to the second floor.

"You bitch! Those aren't pebbles!"

"I ran out of small ones!" She puts her hands on her hips giving him her best annoyed face. "Why is it so hard to get your attention!"

"Maybe I have a freaking concussion from all those boulders you hit me with!" He leans over her pointing his finger at her head."I'm never gonna graduate if you keep destroying all my good brain cells."

"Oh, you two are such good friends!"

"Hell no, we-" Ichigo turns toward the voice seeing Ukitake pop his head out of a closet with a big grin. "Ukitake-san?"

"Hello Ichigo-kun." Juushiro steps out of the utility closet wearing a black high school uniform tugging nervously on the tight collar.

"You put him in a gakuran?" Ichigo's eyes flick up and down Ukitake quickly noticing how tight the uniform seemed.

"Doesn't he look great!" Rukia smiles proudly brushing Ukitake's jacket with a lint stick.

"Well, at least you made him a senior." Ichigo mutters as a group of girls walk past them staring at Ukitake like he was the tasty thing since skittles were invented. Ichigo looks at the girls then to Ukitake's big smile. "Maybe you should have made him a teacher."

"I feel like I'm seventeen again." Juushiro waves at the girls watching them giggles back at him.

"Wait... they can see you?"

"Um well, there was a little mix-up, and then an explosion. However, I was lucky the bunny really got the worst of it."

"Rukia." Ichigo takes Rukia to the side giving Ukitake a small nod. "Has Ukitake-san been kidnapped by aliens, or the unfortunate victim of some kind of cult brain washing?"

"That poor bunny." Rukia begins to sniffle pulling out a handkerchief. "It's purple now."

"Oi! You know I'm immune to your bullshit so just spill it!"

"Captain Ukitake was in an accident and lost his powers. He is human." Rukia pulls out a bag from the closet Ukitake was hiding in and hands it to Ichigo. "Since you are the shinigami representative it was decided he should stay with you until Captain Kurostuchi can figure out what happened."

"Heh?"

~/~

"I see." Isshin rubs his chin looking at Juushiro and listening to Rukia crying. "So his house was hit by lightening and burned to the ground."

"It's so tragic!" Yuzu cries reaching out to hold Ukitake's hand. "With him being a foreign exchange student too!"

"I-If we can't find a place for him to stay they will make him go back to his country." Rukia holds up her handkerchief over her eyes.

"People must be really pale in...?" Karin looks at Ichigo with her hand on her hip.

"Um, Canada. They are very pale in Canada." Ichigo mumbles looking at Rukia.

"Canada?" Rukia puts up her hands mouthing silently as the they step inside the house.

"It's the first country that came to my mind!" Ichigo retorts.

"Idiot! Captain Ukitake doesn't speak Canadian!" Rukia elbows Ichigo making him trip to the floor. "Oh~! The rug was loose there careful everyone!"

"Evil little midget. I'm gonna kill her!" Ichigo stands up grabbing the rug and jerking it with a grin. Rukia stumbles falling on the sofa.

"Bastard!" Rukia clenches her fist in anger.

"Everything alright in here?" Yuzu pops into the room wrapping an apron around her waist.

"Fine~!" They both reply innocently then turn glaring at each other.

"They speak French and English in Canada stupid!"

"Then why is it called Canada?" Rukia scratches her head confused.

"I don't kno-" Ichigo senses a hollow and starts for the door followed by Rukia. "Dad, I forgot something at school I'll be back soon!"

Two hours later he says goodbye to Rukia on his front steps just as the streets lights click on.

"Ichigo."

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"Captain Kyoraku asked me to give this too you." Rukia waves goodbye vanishing inside a portal heading for Soul Society."

Ichigo turns away reading the brief note.

"_**Ichigo-Kun, please watch over my dearest friend. We aren't sure if his tuberculosis will be cured. If he shows any signs of illness use the pendant enclosed with this letter to instantly teleport him to Soul Society."**_

He lifts up the necklace with a frown. "Oh man it's freaking peace sign. Who designed this thing Renji?" Stuffing the pendant in his back pocket he hops inside his bedroom window finding Juushiro sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Hey Ukitake-san."

"Ichigo-kun, I hope you don't mind." He lifts the book up revealing the spine to Ichigo. "Paradise Kiss is quite interesting."

"T-That's not mine!" Ichigo snatches the book from Juushiro stomping to his closet.

"Really? I found it under your-" Ukitake points a long finger to Ichigo's bed.

"It's one of Rukia's old manga!" He throws the book inside his closet. _"I should have returned that to Lisa-san."_

"Did you know George is Bi?"

"I-I yeah... Rukia mentioned that." Ichigo eyes grow wide waiting from the earth to swallow him up.

"What does Bi mean?"

"U-Um well it means a person who likes both." Ichigo unbuttons his school uniform struggling to look indifferent. "_Ukitake-san... has an innocent quality."_

"Likes both?" Juushiro thinks for a moment tapping his fingertips on Ichigo's desk. "Oh I see! George likes both." Ukitake stands up stepping behind Ichigo his eyes glancing down Ichigo's bare back. "Why do they call Isabella a drag queen?"

"_Ukitake-san... doesn't get it at all does he?" _Ichigo releases a deep sigh from his throat before grabbing his sleeping pants from a hanger. "Isabella is really a guy, and he is gay." Ichigo whirls around finding Ukitake directly behind him. "Whoa!" Their eyes meet for an awkward moment before Juushiro smiles at him.

"Are_ you_ Bi, Ichigo-kun?"

"U-Um..." His mind goes blank staring at Juushiro's pure expression. _"What the hell. It's not like he knows what it means."_ Ichigo nods his head before slipping out the door to change his pants in the bathroom.

"Looks like I owe Kyoraku a years worth of sake." Juushiro grabs the manga out of the closet to finish reading it. "A price well worth the information I just learned. Hehe."

* * *

Hey all my new Yaoi! YAY! Now this one I have planned and I'm so excited to offer. So review/Alert it's a great pairing that I just love.


	2. The Assignment

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thanks to Chillyraven for staying up late to read this.**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

_**Chapter2; The Assignment.**_

Juushiro slides off the snug fitting high school uniform just as Ichigo returns to the room.

"Oh sorry!" Ichigo blushes turning to leave. _"He is built!"_

"There is no need to leave." Juushiro puts the jacket on a hanger in the closet. "This is your room Ichigo-kun, and I am intruding on your life." Tugging down the zipper on his pants he let's them drop to the floor before stepping out of them.

"You aren't a bother Ukitake-san." Ichigo turns to avoid seeing him naked staring out his bedroom window. _"Should I hum or something? Guys normally hum during this type of thing." _Without intending too his eyes notice Juushiro's bare back reflecting in the window. His right hand clutches at his pants leg as his eyes gaze falsely out the window. _"How come I never noticed he has... a certain quality?"_

"I'm sorry if Rukia-chan sounded forceful." Ukitake turns around walking next to Ichigo to get his sleeping robe from the bed.

"I'm used to the bossy midget." Ichigo swishes his head toward the desk trying not to look so uncomfortable. "Speaking of crazy short people. How did you escape Sentarou and Kiyone?" He grabs a textbook from the stack near the lamp and sits down pretending to look busy.

"Ah, I imagine Rukia-chan is just now telling them I'm gone." Ukitake slips on his dark blue sleeping robe tying the belt with a chuckle. "Poor things will be lost for a while."

"They will be at Juu-con five until you are back safe and sound."

"Juu-con five?"

"Yeah, or is one the highest? I forget." Ichigo leans back in his chair with a crooked grin on his face. "The Department of JuushiroLand Security. That's what me and Renji call it when they are on guard duty."

"They guard me like a country?" Ukitake looks shocked sitting down on Ichigo's bed. "That can't be good for my image."

"I must've tried to visit you a dozen times or more." He scratches at his head in thought. "Every-time I would get through the door Kiyone would tell me you were asleep. You have better security than a president."

"I must apologize Ichigo-kun. I was never told you came." Juushiro gives Ichigo a small smile. "I would always make time to see you."

"_He...is smiling at me." _His pulse quickens hearing Juushiro's reply. "Eh, Don't worry about it. After a while I just gave up. I Figured you were avoiding me." He waves his hand nonchalantly at the white haired man praying that he sounded indifferent and cools to him. _"Why am I getting all excited about him wanting to see me!? God, I'm such a dork!"_

"No, no. I'm quite upset. I'll..." Ukitake stands up suddenly putting his hand on his hip. "I will give those two a stern talking too!"

"_You_ are going to tell them they did something that made you unhappy?" Ichigo laughs shutting his book and standing up from his desk. "Ri~ght. You will fold and put up with it like you always do."

"I won't! You will see. I'll point my finger at them and-" Juushiro starts to laugh. "and I'll just let them smoother me as usual."

"You can't stop yourself from being a nice guy." Ichigo puts his hand out to pat Ukitake's shoulder. He notices Juushiro stiffen and draw away slightly. _"Is he afraid of me?"_ His face hides the sadness by quickly shifting the conversation. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. After I'm done would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Thank you Ichigo-kun." Ukitake mumbles quietly putting his head down slightly. _"He will misunderstand."_

"Just call me Ichigo all that formal stuff isn't my style." Ichigo walks out of the room feeling rejected not realizing Juushiro's eyes following him with the same expression on his face.

When the door clicks shut Juushiro flops back on the bed. His eyes staring up at the ceiling debating what to do. "I hurt his feelings. I have to get over this."

Ichigo returns to his room from taking a shower to find Ukitake laying shirtless on his bed with his arm draped over his face. _"He is laying half naked on my bed!" _His eyes slink down to the pale chest briefly pausing to notice the slow rise and fall of his body. _"Look away! Look away before he wakes up!" _If only his body would obey his mind's demands.

Soon his sultry brown eyes become brave dipping down to Juushiro's stomach observing the place where his pants begin covering his torso. Before he realizes it, he has stepped silently next to his bed and leaned over the sleeping captain. Wrapping the towel in his hand around his shoulders Ichigo lifts a reluctant hand over Juushiro. His fingers reaching out cast thin shadows over the pale toned chest. Forcing his eyes to the blanket at the foot of the bed he is oblivious to the tiny drop of water from his hair landing on Juushiro's flat stomach.

"Good night Ukitake-san." Ichigo whispers pulling the blanket over Juushiro's body then turning off the lamp. Climbing into the futon on the floor Ichigo clicks on a book light and opens his art textbook to read about his final. The next dreaded section of his hated art class is too be decided on in the morning by drawing a slip of paper from a hollowed out bust of Van Gogh.

~/~

"Juushiro-san would you like some more fish?" Yuzu stands next to him with a large apron wrapped around her small body and a large spatula in her hand.

"Oh no I'm fine, thank you Yuzu-chan." Juushiro waves politely watching Ichigo stand up to glance at the blaring television with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Oni-chan, only eats toast for breakfast." She frowns placing another portion on Juushiro's plate. "It's nice to be able to cook a hearty breakfast for someone."

"It's delicious Yuzu-chan, thank you." He stares at the second piece of fish wondering how he was going to eat it.

"Ichi-nii, what are you going to do about his hair?" Karin walks in with a pair of scissors in her right hand and a crooked grin on her face.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the dress code at school." Ichigo walks over to Juushiro biting at his lower lip.

"Want me to cut-cut!?" Karin lifts her favorite scissors up in the air laughing.

"U-Um..." Ukitake's eyes grow wide in terror.

"Not a chance." Ichigo shakes his head stepping between Ukitake and Karin. "Karin has this abnormal obsession with cutting things sorry."

"What? I think he would look good with spiky white hair." Karin shrugs putting the scissors on the table then picking up her book bag.

"She's got a crush on Toshiro." Ichigo leans toward Ukitake whispering in his ear. "She can even sense when he is around now."

"Isn't that nice." Ukitake smiles nervously watching Karin out of the corner of his eye.

"I know!" Yuzu grabs the scissors and a string from her pocket.

"U-Um... Yuzu-chan." Juushiro hears the scissors near his face and starts to panic. "It's not necessary to cut my hair."

"_Yuzu, don't cut his hair! It's kinda nice!" _Ichigo watches Yuzu brushing on the long white hair with the hair tie hanging from her mouth.

"All done!" Yuzu gives Ukitake a mirror from her apron pocket beaming with pride.

Juushiro takes the mirror with a shaking hand and cracks open and eye. "Oh?" He looks at his reflection seeing his hair brushed neatly to the side and the long white tresses gathered with the string tied near his neck.

"I didn't cut it!" She grins as Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief. "I would be just awful to cut such pretty hair!"

"Yuzu I'm leaving without you!" Karin calls out from the door.

"I'm coming!" She pulls off her apron vanishing with her sister for school.

"Your sister's have a slight mean side..."

"Don't I know it."

~/~

Ichigo walks into class and pulls out a picture of sunflowers. Looking around he tapes it to the black board and scribbles a message below it. "Hehe."

Juushiro watches him with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't understand."

"You will in about thirty seconds." He replies sitting at his desk. "Have a seat." Ichigo points to the desk next to him smiling to himself.

Mrs H appears the moment the bell rings slamming the door in the face of a student. "I gotta be on time so you do too!" Her long frizzy hair practically defying gravity as her flip flops snap against her feet. "Who are you!" Her finger points at Juushiro without turning her face to look at him.

"Just remember what I told you to say." Ichigo whispers noticing Juushiro's panicked expression.

"I'm Juushiro Ukitake an exchange student staying with Kurosaki-kun." He bows to the teacher formally making her turn to look at his face.

"Holy shi-" In a flash of lightening she is next to him pushing up her black rimmed glasses to get a better look at him. _"He is a beautiful creature! Like living art!"_

"Nice to meet you." He blinks nervously hearing her breathing so close to him.

"Helllooo~!" Her voice comes out high pitched. "I hope you enjoy your stay in our country. If I can help you at-

"He can ask me and not go _deaf_." Ichigo cuts her off suddenly annoyed with her behavior. "Juushiro-san doesn't need _your _help." Ichigo groans inside using Ukitake's first name. He hopes Juushiro will understand the need for it at school. Plus his teacher fawning all over him is pissing him off.

"I wasn't speaking to you Oran-" Her voice stops cold as she turns to look at the picture tapped to the board. "Van Gogh loves orange?" She reads the message tilting her head. "This, this lie!" She stomps up to the board erasing the note then ripping the sunflower picture down. "Who wrote this!"

"Um Mrs. H. shouldn't you take attendance?" A small girl in the front of the class raises her hand.

"I don't bow to societies whims!" She pulls out the bust of Van Gogh shines his face with a cloth before lifting off the hair put of the statue. "Now your final project is to create a work of art based on the type and theme you draw from Vincent's head." She pats the figure on the face. "Let's DRAW!" She screams and watches as students stand up in a line to pull out their assignments. "No, No. Let's have Orange-Marmalade go first." She gestures to Ichigo.

"_Let's run over her with a lawn mower. No one would miss a bitch like her!"_

"_Just deal with it for two more weeks." _Ichigo stands up hearing his inner hollow naming off various ways to kill her.

"_We could set that frizzy hair on fire. I bet she would light up brighter than a Christmas tree!"_

"_No, we aren't setting my art teacher on fire."_

"_Tch... pansy."_

Ichigo reaches inside the Van Gogh bust pulling out a slip of paper. _"Ok... Kami-sama, I'm hoping for abstract impressionism. I can just pour some paint in Kon's mouth and squeeze him out over a canvas." _Opening the paper his eyes narrow. _"Kami-sama... are you making fun of me?"_

"Kurosaki what type did you draw?" Mrs H. gives him a fake smile.

"The theme is trust, and the format is... nude." He mutters listening to a few giggles from the class. _"What the fuck! Nude!? I gotta draw someone naked?"_

"Good luck!" She laughs as the bells rings dismissing the class.

"Ichigo-kun what is still life?" Ukitake asks holding up his slip to Ichigo.

"You drew still life... and the theme is peace?"

"Is that bad?"

"That's like the easiest one _ever_." Ichigo folds his hands in front of his chest. "You could just draw a glass of water... bang you get an A."

* * *

Hey all! Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please remember to vote on the poll for uke ok? I'm hoping for Juuchan to win cause it would be a nice change for my Ichigo fic^^ Love you all! Fuzzi


	3. Crowds and crushes

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by CHillyraven yay!**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit**_

Chapter 3; Crowds and crushes

"Ukitake-san it's this way." Ichigo points to the classical sculpture section of the museum. Coming to the museum after class had been Ichigo's idea of researching the dreaded art project from hell. "You know you don't have to turn in the assignment. It's not like failing will ruin _your _college placement scores."

"Oh, I want to. I think this is very interesting." Ukitake walks down the corridor nodding politely to all the stares he is getting from the people in the museum. Tugging on the collar of his black jacket he follows Ichigo walking behind him." He watches Ichigo's uncomfortable body movements as they walk past several nude statues.

"This one is a replica of the Venus Di Milo." Ichigo reads the title looking around for something, anything that has clothes on. "Damn it why is everyone naked in here!"

"Ichigo." Ukitake notices the people in the room turn to giggle at Ichigo's outburst. "Perhaps you should ask yourself why nudity bothers you?"

"You are kidding right?" He scratches at his head before putting his hand on his hip. "Ukitake-san..." Ichigo leans near Juushiro's ear. Ichigo notices him tense up again and furrows his brows together. "you do realize there are statues of _men_ in here. _Naked _men."

"It wouldn't be fair if women got all the attention now would it?" Juushiro struggles with the closeness taking a small step back. He sees Ichigo frown at his action and decides to lead the conversation to avoid any questions. "Tell me Ichigo, why do you call me Ukitake-san and call others only by their first name?"

"Eh, well, I guess it must be bothering you that I called you Juushiro-san at school today."

"Not at all. I liked it actually. I was only wondering if you might consider just calling me Juushiro." He manages a small smile happy he has turned the conversation away from a difficult subject.

"Not gonna happen." Ichigo turns a corner and stops with his mouth wide open. "Oh, Kami-sama it's a guy's ass."

"Yes, that's David." Juushiro frowns slightly at Ichigo's swift refusal. "Could you explain?"

"He is like... just standing there." Ichigo lifts his hands up speechless. "All you can do is look at him, and his um... well his ass."

"Not about the statue. Why you won't call me Juushiro. You seem to call Kuchiki-san-"

"Oh that's because Rukia is..." Ichigo stuffs a hand into his slack pocket trying to come up with the right way to tell him. "To be honest she is..."

"I understand Ichigo, you love Kuchiki-san." Ukitake smiles warmly walking toward a sculpture of Zeus. "Must be nice to have that kind of affection." He didn't even try to hide the longing in his voice. For years he has felt a vacancy inside him since losing Kaien. The young man who was his good friend. The young man he had lead to his death. The one young man who had a brilliant future ahead of himself but died as a martyr for his pride.

"In love with Rukia?" He laughs for a moment. "No it's not like that at all." Ichigo sets down on a bench waiting for Ukitake to join him. "Rukia changed things for me. She made the madness stop. She is like a sister." He scoots over in the chair to give Juushiro plenty of room to sit down. "She is family. I'll always protect the midget."

"I see." He understood family perfectly. His family is rather large by any standard. _"That's his gift. That overwhelming sense of chivalry."_

"Ukitake-san, I saw what you did." Ichigo leans forward setting his elbows on his knees.

"Pardon?"

"It was _you _whotook down that pain in the ass bird." Ichigo turns his head to glance in Juushiro's direction.

"Well, I had help." He blushes nervously under Ichigo's intense gaze.

"I saw _you_." Ichigo gives Juushiro a crooked grin making Juushiro's cheek blush crimson. "You helped me save Rukia, and didn't care about pissing off Gramps. I came by your division several times to try and thank you, but _your_ midgets can't be bribed with chappy taffy." He stands up looking at his watch. "That's why you will always be Ukitake-san to me."

"How about a compromise... Juushiro-san?" Ukitake looks up at Ichigo with a hopeful face. "Shiro-chan?"

"Impossible." Ichigo starts walking away.

"Please?" Juushiro follows close behind with his long white hair laying over his right shoulder unwinding from the black string.

"No way!"

"Just once!" Juushiro laughs enjoying the stubborn side that Ichigo is famous for.

"Come on. We are gonna be late for the last train to Karakura Town." Ichigo and Juushiro run toward the Kagamino City train station when it starts to rain. "Damn it."

Running up the ramp to the terminals Juushiro stops with an odd look on his face. Ichigo doesn't notice and gets on the train shaking the rain from his hair. "Whew just in time." Ichigo looks up to see Juushiro's pale face and frightened eyes. "Ukitake-san? What's wrong get on the train?" He lifts up his hand motioning for him to hurry.

"I-I can't." He lowers his rain soaked head as the hair tie falls down landing on the wet yellow boarding line.

"It's the last train!" Ichigo yells out above the ringing departure sound.

"There are too many..."

"Shit!" Ichigo reaches out grabbing him inside before the train doors close. "That was close!"

The people on the train bump into Juushiro, pressing him against the exit. "I-I can't stay in here." Juushiro starts to panic pulling at the doors.

"Whoa, What's wrong Juushiro-san?"Ichigo places his hands on top of Ukitake's to keep him from trying to pry open the doors or hurt himself. "You were fine on the way here."

"I-I'm not good with crowds of people." Juushiro mumbles holding a breath to steady himself. "People touching me is bad." His hear begins to pound loudly in his ears as his mouth goes dry.

"The rain made the train more crowded than usual." Ichigo watches as Juushiro's face goes pale and he starts sweating.

"Dizzy... I feel dizzy."

"How about I stand in front of you?" Ichigo moves in front of Juushiro blocking his contact with other people and leaning his hands on each side of his shaking shoulders. "Now, it's just me bumping into you."

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo. I have had this problem since I was a child." He lowers his head ashamed of acting so irrational. The train turns a curve and people suddenly shift pressing Ichigo to Juushiro's chest. "I can't take it."

"Ok, Just look at me. Come on look at me." Ichigo watches Juushiro's head lift to stare into his eyes. "You know I won't hurt you right? I'm not a stranger, we are good friends right?" He can feel Juushiro's pounding heart thumping on his chest. "Right?" He repeats himself pushing against the person behind him.

"Ah, yes." He looks into Ichigo's amber eyes struggling to breathe.

"Ok, good. We are almost across the bridge. We will take the first stop." He notices Ukitake's lips turning light blue. "Just listen to my voice and think about a nice hot bath when we get back home."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, you are pretty drenched. You must be cold." He couldn't help but notice with him being so close. The delicate features of his lips. The lower lip full and pink contrasting the upper thinner one near enough to touch. _"He looks soft." _Ichigo finds himself tilting his head and leaning slightly forward as the motion of the train sways Juushiro's loose hair to brush against his nose. Taking the opportunity he breathes in a light clean fragrance that reminds him of spring water. He is pushed forward again this time his mouth touches a wet strand. He licks his lips quickly tasting the cool water on his tongue._"I wonder... if he tastes like this." _

As if on cue Juushiro's dark brown eyes flick to Ichigo's lips watching his tongue slip out tasting the water from his hair. He inhales a deep breath feeling light headed. Juushiro can tell that look. He has seen it before. However, unlike most people Ichigo isn't making any move to touch him. _"He is incredible. Just standing there looking at me with that enticing expression."_

Ichigo absent absentmindedly relaxes his arms making the next shove from the crowd press his hips to Juushiro's. The slow vibration of the train causing a delicious friction to come over his body. "_I could drink him in forever." _His groin reacts pressing up against Juushiro. Ichigo's eyes go round with fear and a deep blush covers his nose.

The train lurches to a stop breaking the contact. Ichigo grabs Juushiro's arm leading him down a ramp and over to a cat walk leading to down town. Slowing his pace he allows the crowd to pass them by before stopping altogether releasing his light contact with Juushiro. He turns toward Juushiro taking in the way the wind is blowing at his long white hair up in the air across the chain link fence arching around the cat walk.

The rain from Kagamino City reaches Karakura town spraying down quickly drenching the pair standing a foot from each other.

"I'm losing it." Ichigo yells above the rain raking a hand through his hair as he paces back and forth in front of Ukitake.

"No, you aren't Ichigo." Juushiro leans against the fence behind him watching Ichigo's hands clench then unclench over and over. "This can't be the first time you have been attracted to someone." He blinks wiping at the rain dripping down from his hair with his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry Ukitake-san." Ichigo lowers his head clenching his fists. "I did something really wrong. You were afraid and I was only thinking of myself."

"_Oh no. I think it is." _Ukitake steps closer to Ichigo reaching out a shaking hand to grab his wrist. "You aren't the first person to be attracted to me."

"You are going to be more afraid of me than you already are. I blew it. Maybe you would be more comfortable staying with Orihime." Ichigo mumbles watching the splashing rain dripping down the chain links in silence.

"Let's get out of the rain and I'll tell you something important." Ukitake taps Ichigo's shoulder before releasing his wrist. "Alright?"

"Ok."

* * *

Ok The Uke vote is very close. I'm starting to worry I'm gonna lose readers if I make one uke over the other ; ; I'm really torn and I have to know before chapter 4!!!!!! otherwise I may need to have them take turns being the uke. What do you all think?


	4. Worth Protecting

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

_**Chapter 4;Worth Protecting**_

Juushiro stands in the Kurosaki's bathroom chattering his teeth as he waits for a fresh change of clothes from Ichigo. No sooner than arriving at the home he is ushered into the room and told to wait. The seconds tick by like minutes to the shinigami captain. Glancing down at his dripping school uniform he shivers and decides to undress. Pulling off his jacket and shirt he wrings out the water in the sink then hangs them up to dry on a hook. He manages to unbutton his trousers before Ichigo opens the door carrying a handful of clothes, towels and bath supplies.

"Here's something to wear." Ichigo looks up from the small yellow ducky on the top of the towels Yuzu gave him to find Ukitake shaking from the cold without a shirt on. "Oh sorry! Sorry..." Ichigo mumbles turning his face away setting the pile of towels of the sink to his left. _"He looks so good just standing there wet! I'm scum! I'm scum! I'm scum!" _Ichigo stares at his image in the mirror hanging above the sink. "You said, you had something to tell me?"

"I'm am the oldest son of a prominent healer in Soul Society." Juushiro steps behind Ichigo to grab a towel. "When I was a child, I was very active and mischievous. I would often follow my father to Rukongai and play with the children at the clinic he ran." He begins drying his chest and hair with his dark eyes pointed in the mirrors reflection at Ichigo's simmering face. "I spent happy times there befriending the ill children bound in poverty. I witnessed lives saved and not saved."

"_Yeah, I know that feeling." _Ichigo's eyes dart over to Juushiro's.

"I lost many friends during those sweet years of childhood. Never crying as their souls slipped out of my grasp to be reborn." He sets down his towel and pulls off his pants. "I believed friendship surpassed giving in to the pain of death. I owed it to my precious friends who were so strong in battling illness, not to pity, or shed tears for their bravery." Running the towel up and down his legs he takes a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"How long Ukitake-san?" Ichigo turns around touching Juushiro's shoulder with a solemn expression on his tan face.

"Pardon?" He is amazed at the warmth radiating from Ichigo's eyes.

"How long did you hide being sick?"

Juushiro gasps at Ichigo's ability to see through him to the truth. "T-Ten years."

"Damn." He squeezes Juushiro's shoulder lightly. "That's a long time to hide your pain Ukitake-san." He looks at Juushiro with an overwhelming longing in his chest to hold him. To comfort him for suffering alone in silence.

"I did not realize I could have been cured if I had spoken up."

"Damn it." Ichigo couldn't contain his sadness or frustration any longer. Pulling Juushiro to his chest he wraps his arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry Ukitake-san."

"I-Ichigo..." Juushiro drops the towel in his hands to the floor. His pulse threads, his hands drift to his sides shaking. He waits for the panic to rise in his stomach to force him to withdraw from the incredible heat surrounding him._ "I'm confused... His touch feels nice?"_ Shutting his eyes, his hands slowly move up to Ichigo's sides. _"I may have found the person-" _Just as he is about to touch him Ichigo pulls away.

"I did it again! Ugh!" Ichigo turns away putting his hand on the door ready to leave when Juushiro steps in front of him.

"I need you to listen to me." Ukitake raises his open palm up to get Ichigo to wait. "Since I was a child. I have seen every doctor and went through every possible treatment. Their hands poking and prodding at my body took it's toll. The thought of anyone touching me is unbearable-"

"I'm so sorry!"

Undaunted Ukitake smiles at Ichigo's blushing face and downcast eyes. "For some reason..." Juushiro reaches out with trembling fingers conflicted whether to touch Ichigo. "I don't mind when it's you."

"Y-You don't?" Ichigo's heart starts pounding as Juushiro's fingertips trace along his jaw.

"Ichigo-kun, would you consider-"

"Ichi-nii!" Karin bangs on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replies calmly, his gaze never leaving Juushiro's.

"There is another _Canadian_ here to see you."

"I'll be right there Karin." His eyes still focused on Juushiro's smiling face struggle not to close as his hand touches his cheek. "Finish what you were saying Ukitake-san."

"It can wait until later." His hand moves away reluctantly dropping to his side.

"No, tell me now." Ichigo folds his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to-"

"Yo! Ichigo! Hurry the fuck up in there!" Renji bangs on the door sending a twitch to Ichigo's right eye. Ichigo swings open the door headbutting Renji in the forehead.

"Asshole! I'm in the middle of something important." Slamming the door he turns back to Juushiro's shocked face. "Ok, now where were we-"

"Fucker! Remind me to never mess with you while you are taking a shit!"

Ichigo's eyebrows wrinkle curling his hand into a fist he opens the door again. "What do you want!"

"I've got an official summons from the Captain-Commander." Renji tilts his head seeing Ukitake standing behind Ichigo. "He wants to see you and Captain Ukitake at Orihime-chan's house as soon as possible."

"Fine! We will be there in five minutes." Ichigo replies ready to slam the door closed in Renji's face.

"U-um... A.S.A.P?" Renji ponders for a moment what Ichigo is doing with Captain Ukitake in the bathroom. _"I heard from Rukia women go to the bathroom in pairs for some kind of social bonding thing. Is that what they are doing? Damn it! I never get invited to anything!"_

"We better leave now, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake pulls on the change of clothes sitting on the sink before heading to Orihime's house.

"We have lost contact with the shinigami stationed in Kagamino City." Yama-Jii's face appears huge and foreboding on the television screen to the four of them crammed into Orihime's small apartment. "Captain Ukitake I would like you to investigate this matter."

"Yes sir." Ukitake smiles at Yama-Jii giving Shunsui a small wave.

"There are also reports of an arrancar reiatsu running around in Kagamino City. Therefore I order Ichigo Kurosaki to accompany you serving as a bodyguard during your time there and for him take care of it." Yama-Jii walks away leaving Shunsui tilting up the brim of his hat.

"_Asshole! I'm not a shinigami. He can take that order and kiss my-"_

"Yes sir." Ukitake smiles at Ichigo. "Looks like we will be partners for a few days Ichigo-kun. Isn't that exciting?!"

"_How soon can we leave?"_

"Ichigo-kun, I trust you will make sure Juu-kun is safe." Shunsui gives Ichigo a mild glare.

"Kyoraku!" Juushiro's face turns crimson as he fidgets with the lapel of his shirt. "I'm not defenseless."

"Yeah, leave it to me." Ichigo holds up two fingers to his head in a small salute. "I give you my word."

"Good, good. Renji-kun has the expense money We expect fast results. See you in a few days."

~/~

Within a couple of hours they had packed, said goodbye to Ichigo's family and left for Kagamino City. Forced to take a taxi from the pouring rain, Ichigo stares out the window as they drive over the bridge toward the city. His eyes lift slowly up the window to Ukitake's reflection. _"You alright Ukitake-san?"_

Is what Ichigo wants to ask. Staying silent he is stewing inside. _"He thinks I'm a pervert or something. He has too! Every time I see him wet I wanna... Well, I'm not sure what I wanna do but it can't be totally pure..." _ The bright lights of the city flicker across Juushiro's pale complexion. _"And Juushiro has that pure thing going on for him."_

After arriving at the hotel Ichigo's jaw drops staring at the large neon sign in the window advertising hourly rates.

"T-This is the place Renji made our reservations?!"

"Oh dear, it's a love hotel."

"I'm NOT staying here!" Ichigo grabs his back pack and starts heading down the road.

"Ichigo-kun, we can find another hotel tomorrow." Ukitake walks to the love hotel door trying to hide his amusement.

"No way!" He yells over his shoulder when a sudden downpour drenches him. "What the fuck is up with the rain!"

"Come on Ichigo-kun. Just one night won't hurt." Juushiro puts his hand over his mouth to hide the smile on his face.

"I-Impossible!" He makes a large X with his hands tilting his head in the air. "Absolutely not!"

"You leave me no choice." Ukitake walks out from under the red canopy into the rain for the second time that evening. Reaching Ichigo he bends his knees slightly and picks Ichigo up dangling him over his right shoulder.

"Oi! Lemme go!" Ichigo blows at the long wet strands of Ukitake's hair tickling his face. "I-I mean it! You are lucky I'm in my body right now. If I was a shinigami It would be on!""

"Yes, yes You are very scary." Ukitake opens the door carrying Ichigo inside. "Reservations for Ukitake and Kurosaki."

"Um, sir your... partner seems reluctant. This hotel isn't the kind of place-"

"Damn right!"

"It's alright miss." Juushiro gives the attendant a wide grin. "He role playing for me." Juushiro whispers in the blushing woman's ear.

"Oi! What are you saying about me?" Ichigo tries to wriggle out of Ukitake's grasp. "Oi! You aren't gonna let him do this do me right?"

"Enjoy your stay!" The attendant gives Ichigo a wave as they vanish into the elevator.

"You can put me down now. I'll be good."

"Not until we are in the room."

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Ichigo props his chin on his hand pouting. "So much for that phobia of yours."

"I already told you. You are an exception." Juushiro gives Ichigo a light pat on the bottom. "Are you pouting?"

"A man is carrying me over his shoulder through a love hotel... " Ichigo mutters as the elevator door dings open. "I got a right to be unhappy."

"I bet you look adorable." Juushiro slides the security card opening the door to their room.

"_Did he just flirt with me?" _Ichigo is set lightly down on the bed as the door slams shut. "You are stronger than you act."

"Thank you Ichigo-kun." Juushiro sits down on the bed next to Ichigo getting a serious look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said something right."

"Unhuh?" Ichigo narrows his eyes. "Lying to me. Will only piss me off."

"You must think I'm such a weak person." Ukitake frowns slightly looking at his open hands laying in his lap.

"You are worried about _my_ opinion of you?" Ichigo turns his head to Juushiro to look at him. "Why? You are this legendary captain and everyone loves you."

"It's just... I'm being treated more and more fragile everyday."

"I gave my word I'd watch out for you, and I'll do that until you get your powers back." Ichigo stands in front of Juushiro avoiding eye contact with him. "That doesn't mean I think you are weak. It means I think you are worth protecting." Ichigo walks inside the bathroom shutting the door behind him and missing the deep blush on Juushiro's face.

* * *

Hey all! Well Ichigo won the poll. CHeers for Ichi our uke! Now I will have some swapping to appease all the Juushiro/uke lovers. Also there is a role reversal experiment I'm doing with them. I will strive to make these to outside of the YAOI normals format. I want them to be equal in terms of relationship. Why fuzzi? Because i think If these two actually did get together it would be like this for them. If you don't notice it already chances are it doesn't bother you. SO here we are are I hope you liked chapter 4 and look forward to things heating up in chapter 5! Thank you too all the reviewers! Each review is so special and Important to me! Keep reviewing please! Feed the bunny and she will write chapter 5 as soon as A Different Kind of Favor is updated! WHich should be tomorrow! All my love Fuzzi


	5. Secrets and Showers

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta by ChillyRaven who stayed up all night wif me to get it done. Loves you Boo.**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi edit**_

Chapter 5; Secrets and showers

"_He thinks I'm worth protecting." _Juushiro sits on the large heart-shaped bed blushing darker than the blanket under him. _"Ichigo... so are you." _

"I'm finished the showers all your Ukitake-san." Ichigo walks into the room with a towel draped over his head.

"Ah, thank you." Juushiro stands up as Ichigo passes by him. The freshly washed scent of Ichigo's skin drifts past Juushiro's nose drawing his attention. He sniffs the air with a smile on his face. "Fruity?"

"I forgot my shampoo!" Ichigo turns red in the face. "All the hotel provided was..."

"Strawberry scented shampoo?" Juushiro chuckles watching Ichigo's brows clench together. "That's so very-"

"Don't laugh!" Ichigo fold his hands in front of his chest in aggravation. "I figured you of all people wouldn't make fun of me."

"What makes you think that?" Juushiro steps in front of Ichigo smelling the air.

"Well, you are so nice and polite." Ichigo mumbles tilting his eyes up to the ceiling to avoid staring at Ukitake's face. "And kinda harmless looking."

Ukitake's small snort makes Ichigo blush deeper. "I'm harmless only to a point." Juushiro places his index finger between Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo-kun if you keep making that face..." He slides the pad of his finger in a small circle. "I'm going to have to give you a reason not to."

"Huh?" Ichigo's mouth drop open in shock. _"Is he flirting with me again?" _Ichigo's head swishes back and forth when Juushiro walks over to the bathroom door. _"Nah, he couldn't be."_

"Why don't you order us something to eat?" Juushiro pat's his fingertip to his mouth. "I'm suddenly craving strawberry shortcake." He vanishes inside the door before a pillow flies in his direction.

"Oi! You think that's funny?" Ichigo throws a small heart-shaped pillow at the door. "It's not funny!"

"It's funny Ichigo-kun~" Juushiro answers his voice echoing from the bathroom.

Ichigo picks up the phone to order the food with a small smile curling up the left side of his mouth. "Yeah, you have any pizza? Oh and a strawberry shortcake for dessert. Nah just one." Ichigo hangs up the phone turning toward the large bay window. Pulling back the curtain he notices the storm has passed and the night sky is clear enough to see the stars. "It's a calm evening." His badge flashes with a low growl from his book bag. Lifting it up he pops out of his body laying it down on the bed. He starts to climb out the window then remembers Ukitake.

Dashing over to the bathroom he opens the door. His eyes grow wide watching Ukitake through the mirrors reflection. His skin pale like porcelain dotted with soap bubbles draw Ichigo's attention. Brown eye's trace the arching limbs and travel lower down to Juushiro's back.

"How long are you going to stare Ichigo-kun?"

"Err, I wasn't!" Ichigo jerks his eyes away fighting the urge to bang his head against the door. "I gotta go check on a hollow situation. I ordered the food already."

"Alright." Juushiro turns off the water. "Ichigo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care."

"No worries." Ichigo grabs bathrobe setting it on the bathroom sink before darting out the window.

Juushiro steps out of the shower noticing the bathrobe. "He is so thoughtful." Slipping on the robe he walks out of the bathroom to the open window. "Let's take a peek shall we." Juushiro pulls out a laptop and types in his password. Sections of the city pop up on the screen in various windows. Juushiro's eyes focus in on the one showing Ichigo slaying a group of hollows and then performing a consul. "He is doing fine." He switches to the next screen as a greenish-blue blur streaks past it. "Now that's what we are looking for."

**Twenty-minutes later;**

Ichigo flash steps back into the room and slides inside his body. Looking around he doesn't see Juushiro. "Ukitake-san?"

"Oh, Ichigo-kun?" Juushiro's pops his head out of the bathroom blinking with a terrified look on his face.

"Damn!" Ichigo laughs taking the sight of Ukitake with frizzed up hair. "You look worse than Mrs. H on a bad hair day!"

"I think I broke the hair dryer." He lifts up the smoking dryer with a puzzled look on his flushed face.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Ichigo takes the hair dryer and tosses it in the trash can.

"You hungry?" Juushiro motions at the table set up near the window. "It's ready."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

During dinner Ichigo listen's to Juushiro tell him of Kyoraku's and his many exploits in their academy days. Ichigo in turn tells him about his time in Hueco Mundo and fighting the espada. Before they realize it, the pizza is devoured and the moon has risen high in the sky.

"You only ordered one dessert." Juushiro hands Ichigo a fork. "So let's share it."

"Nah, you go ahead." Ichigo clears away the table tossing the pizza box in the trash.

"Awe, it's more fun to eat shortcake with someone else." Juushiro stares at the pastry loaded with strawberries. "Come on!"

"I'm allergic to strawberries." Ichigo mutters giving Ukitake a timid glance.

"You're allergic to-" Ukitake stands up quickly pushing Ichigo into the bathroom. "Take off your clothes!"

"Whoa, What? Why?" Ichigo feels his shirt go up over his head then hands on his zipper to his pants. "Ukitake-" Ichigo's hands hold his pants up despite his zipper being pulled down by Juushiro's expert hands. "You are fast!"

"You are too slow." Juushiro shoves Ichigo into the shower and turns on the water.

The cold water sprays down on Ichigo's bare chest soaking him head to foot. "Is there a reason you just drenched the only dry blue jeans I packed?" Ichigo looks up at Ukitake scrunching up his brows.

"Aha! Here it is." Juushiro grabs his bottle of shampoo and begins rubbing it into Ichigo's hair.

"Why are you washing my-" Ichigo stops mid-sentence tilting his eyes up to Juushiro's worried expression. "Ukitake-san... you do realize that shampoo isn't actually made of strawberries?"

"Say what?" Juushiro's hands stop moving his mouth falls open.

"It's just a fragrance."

"Oh... hahaha!" Juushiro laughs pointing a sud covered hand at Ichigo. "You should see your face. You look so piss-"

Ichigo grabs Juushiro's wrists yanking him into the shower holding Juushiro under the facet with a big grin on his face. "Justice!" Pulling the shower head from it's cradle Ichigo lifts his eyebrows twice.

"Now I'm wearing pajamas... I-Ichigo, Ichigo" Juushiro scrabbles to take away the nozzle. They both manage to keep a hand on it. Juushiro turns quickly pushing Ichigo up against the shower with one hand while the other pushes the shower nozzle down Ichigo's pants.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that." Ichigo snatches the nozzle ignoring his pants falling down. Grabbing Juushiro with his arm wrapped around his waist he draws him toward him and rolls so Juushiro is pinned between the wall and him.

They both freeze as their eyes lock, their chests heaving, bodies pressed to each other.

"I-I win." Ichigo mumbles dropping the spraying shower nozzle.

Juushiro slips his foot between Ichigo's legs and nudges his shoulder with his weight sending them both to the shower floor. "I think I win." He says hovering above Ichigo setting his hands on each side of Ichigo's head.

"Yeah... what did you win Ukitake-san?" Ichigo's amber eyes look up at him in awe. The hose is spraying across Juushiro's back sending a curtain of water up his back soaking his long white hair, weighing it down so it hangs low gathering on Ichigo's chest in small piles of silken thread.

"I-I want to ask you something." Juushiro's dark brown eyes travel over Ichigo's tan skin stopping at his lips.

"Go ahead." He notices Juushiro staring at his mouth.

"Would you be willing to-to..." The words vanish from his lips caught away by the sound of Ichigo inhaling deeply. He watches as water drips from his hair landing on Ichigo's pink lips. Juushiro's stomach twists with longing. His lips press down on a soft wet place in the corner of Ichigo's mouth. He starts to withdraw when Ichigo quickly tilts his head capturing his lips. His heart speeds ahead of his body tugging his emotions with him. The simple chaste kiss builds when Juushiro feels Ichigo's hands cup the sides of his face. He tilts into the kiss tasting the cool water dripping between their bodies. Resisting the urge to press his hips to Ichigo's he stays content with the delicious feeling of his face being caressed. He bends his elbows to get closer hoping for Ichigo's hands to travel and explore.

With the gap between them drawing closer Ichigo slides his hands up into Juushiro's long hair. He feels his body arching up to toward the white-haired captain lost in the excitement of his first real kiss. Then his mind goes blank as Juushiro slides his mouth down to suck on Ichigo's neck. He turns his head to the side bending his neck to entice Juushiro to move his moist lips just under his ear. To Ichigo's delight he seemed to take the hint drifting up to just the right spot and when Juushiro's teeth grazes his earlobe his throat releases a quiet moan.

"Do you like when I nibble this spot?" Juushiro breathes next to Ichigo's wet skin.

"Yes." Ichigo moans again feeling Juushiro's mouth return to lightly sucking on his neck. "Oh, god yes." He winces as his cock begins to throb for release.

Juushiro leans on one arm sliding his hand down to Ichigo's groin. He runs one long finger up the length of Ichigo's erection.

"Ukitake-san!" Ichigo jerks up suddenly his hand clutching at the shower nozzle yanking it out of the wall. "Oh fuck!" Water gushes out from the broken facet over them.

"Oh dear I think you broke the shower."

~/~

_**Five Minutes later...**_

The night manager of the hotel glares at the the two men wrapped in towels and guilty expressions. "I won't even ask how." She raises her hands up in frustration. "I've seen it all!"

Ukitake and Ichigo's eyes dart back and forth as she paces the bathroom. "I actually had to call 911 for a newlywed couple who got stuck together. Stuck together!" She waves her hands up in the air. "You try explaining that to a police officer and see how easy it is to go back to sleep! What I really want to know is why you didn't just use the jacuzzi?" She pushes open the brown door next to the shower revealing a large red hot tub. "It's perfect for people who enjoy tub-fucking."

Ichigo's mouth drops open and Juushiro's face turns dark crimson.

"Listen up!" She points a neon green painted fingernail at them. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be called up here in the middle of the night?" The old lady pulls down her hot pink sleeping mask walking to the door. "No one screws like normal anymore." She snaps her fingers and a large man appears. He sets a frilly pink chair down waits for her to sit in it before lift her and the chair up. He carries her down the hall into the elevator.

* * *

Sooo sleepy... 9am here If you love me review... I'm dead tired.... snore drool...


	6. Higher

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen;Yaoi edit**_

"_**You don't touch him, out of love. You don't confess, for fear of destroying everything. A love with no hope of requital... Yeah I understand your feelings painfully well... and... It's your kindness that tears me apart." ~ Hiro~ Junjou Romantica **_

_**Chapter 6; "Higher."**_

"Ukitake-san, You sure you don't want me to run to a store and pick up a pair of shorts or sweat pants?"

"I'm fine sleeping naked Ichigo-kun." Ukitake gives him an innocent smile holding a sheet around his waist. "Our clothes should be dry by morning."

"_Yeah... you are fine with it! I'm the one that has to sleep next to you!" _Ichigo hangs up the last drenched sock on the makeshift clothesline he stretched across the hotel room. His eyes flick past Ukitake laying on the bed avoiding eye contact with him. _"I really liked him kissing me." _He couldn't digest what had happened in the bathroom between them only a few moments ago. Sitting down on his side of the bed Ichigo bites at his lower lip wrestling with the urge to ask Juushiro why he had kissed him. _"I liked being under him." _He shuts his eyes running his hand through his short hair releasing a quiet sigh.

Ukitake's mind was busy deciding if he should lean over the bed and grab the moody orange-haired strawberry to finish what they started. Shaking his head he listens to Ichigo sigh again. _"I haven't even wanted anyone in so long. I don't know if I can go through with the risk of exposing my heart again. Perhaps it's for the best that he is so reluctant." _This is Ichigo's first relationship and Juushiro knew better than to push him too far too fast. It would only end in Juushiro being left alone again to sort out his own mistakes and possibly damage Ichigo's self-worth. _"I can't just run over his feelings. It doesn't matter if I have to wait for him to be ready."_

Both men exhale a quiet sigh of desperation before laying down to sleep. Ichigo's eyes watch the second hand of the clock on the nightstand tick by the minutes until it's 2 a.m. Giving up on sleep for the night he climbs out of the bed carefully to prevent awaking Juushiro. He tugs up the bagging sweat pants sagging around his narrow hips and pads his feet over to the luggage in the corner. Grabbing his book bag he pulls out his art supplies and a book light. He sits in a high backed chair across from Ukitake draping his long legs over the side.

He silently taps the end of his pencil against his chin thinking about his art project. Ichigo scribbles the word trust at the top of the page and thinks about how the hell he is going to express that with a drawing of someone's naked body. His eyes shift around the room slowly. He looks at anything accept Juushiro laying practically naked in front of him with a sheet pulled up to his shoulders.

"Hmm."

Hearing Juushiro make a noise Ichigo's eyes flick over to him in time to see the white-haired captain turn over on his stomach. His movement sliding the sheet down exposing half of his bottom to Ichigo.

"_Oh my god..." _Ichigo drops his sketchbook and pencil on the floor. His amber eyes focusing on Juushiro until he has tunnel vision. He doesn't realize he is stepping toward him with a serious expression open hand outstretched aching to slide his hand over Juushiro's smooth appearing bottom. Soon as his shadow falls over the sleeping man Ichigo blinks noticing where he is. With one hand almost making contact with the small of Juushiro's back and the other curled into a fist at his side he bites at his lower lip. His hand draws close enough to feel the body heat radiating from Juushiro's body. Ichigo swallows a knot in his throat. Opening his palm wide, he hovers over Juushiro's pale skin then drifts the hand up his back releasing a quiet moan. He jerks his hand away before the temptation to actually touch him becomes unbearable. Instead of indulging his desire and sliding his hand across the softest looking skin he has ever seen. He grabs the sheet gently covering Ukitake's body.

"Juushiro... san." Ichigo whispers to the room sliding his eyes over long white hair laying around Juushiro's face and shoulders. He lifts a lock of hair between his fingers rubbing it with his thumb before leaning his head close to breathe in it's faint scent. His erection springs to life making his eyes grow wide.

Ichigo drops the lock of hair quickly darting into the bathroom. He marches into the hot tub room trips on a towel falling to the floor. He rolls flat onto his back tucking his arm over his face and falls asleep.

Juushiro Ukitake's eye open with a somber expression. His mind heavy with what just happened he sits up in the bed debating what to do. Mentally kicking himself for making Ichigo so uncomfortable with him that he feels like he needs to sleep in another room. The way he sees it. He has two options. One; stay away from Ichigo and wait it out risking increasing the distance between them. Or two; Go wrap his arms around Ichigo telling him he is falling in love with him taking the chance that Ichigo might reject him and run away.

"Either one isn't so good." He sneaks into the hot tub room with his arms full of blankets and pillows. He covers Ichigo up and sets a pillow under his head, starting to return to the other room but shuts his eyes releasing a sigh. He slides down the wall watching Ichigo sleep until his own eyes drift closed.

Ichigo is the first to wake in the morning. Stirring from sleep half past noon opening his eyes to Juushiro's resting face as he is hunched against the wall. _"He followed me in here last night?" _His chest tightens with a warm sensation realizing he was the one being looked after in the night. Ichigo stands up gathering his blanket in his hands to drape it over Juushiro. Leaning down he takes in the easy motion of Juushiro's chest as he sleeps. "Juushiro... san, why is it only you can make _me_ feel safe? When I'm the one supposed to be protecting you."

He walks into the main room to clean up after the hectic night and see if he can get the hotel to repair the shower quickly. Picking up the phone he calls the front desk to talk to the night manager.

"What do you want deviants of room 552!?"

"I was hoping the shower could-"

"No! Use the hot tub to fuck then check-out!"

"We paid for all week." Ichigo's eye begin to twitch.

"Why does it take you a week to screw? Take everybody else less than an hour!"

"Oi! We aren't here to screw!"

"Then why come to Love Motel? Are you too scared to let the hot older man make you squeal?"

"Oi! I'm not scared to sque-"

"HAHAHA! You come down stairs. I'll teach you how to tie-up the white-haired man and-"

"Good morning Ichigo-kun." Juushiro appears from around the bathroom door with the sheet wrapped around him. His face flushed with sleep and his hair disheveled. Ichigo drops the phone in shock. "Oh were you on a call?"

"No, nope. I'm done now." Ichigo turns around tilting his eyes up to the ceiling. _"Hot... It's hot in here."_

"Oh?" Juushiro picks up the phone holding it too his ear his eyes bulge and his face turns crimson. "I'm sure Ichigo-kun appreciates your advice...." He almost drops the phone. "Thank you! Thank you! But I don't think you really need to _show_ Ichigo-kun how to- No thank you! I don't need any assistance in foreplay. I can make Ichigo-kun squeal just fine."

"Oi! No one is making me squeal goddamn it!"

Juushiro's face turns pale, he blinks with his mouth open. "People do this nowadays? How...? Now that sounds painful!"

"Oi!" Ichigo grabs the receiver yelling into phone. "Stop corrupting him!" He slams the phone down with a pissed expression glued to his face.

"Ichi-"

"Don't... It's best to never _ever_ talk about all the things she just said." Ichigo whirls around turning his back to Juushiro.

"I think we should talk about it." Juushiro's voice grows soft but serious. "I thought you of all people wouldn't see me as someone to coddle. That I was more like an equal in your eyes." He puts a hand out to touch Ichigo's shoulder. "Was I wrong?"

"Captain Ukitake-san... We will never be equals."

"_Captain?" _Juushiro pulls his hand back feeling a small heartache in his chest. "Why-"

"You are so much _higher_ than me." Ichigo pulls out his shinigami badge from his back pocket hearing it growl. "I could never reach that distance, and I refuse to allow you to fall to mine." Ichigo presses the badge to his chest and hops out the window without looking behind him.

Juushiro Ukitake hadn't been prepared for that kind of rejection from Ichigo. He had almost convinced himself Ichigo would leave unwilling to be intimate with him. Not because Ichigo felt inferior of his Gotei position. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Right now he has more pressing issues with Ichigo's absence and his mission to find what has been targeting the shinigami representative.

He walks over to his luggage pulling out his laptop and begins to search for the unknown reiatsu. Quickly finding Ichigo on the monitor his face grows sad for a moment then a mild panic flashes across his face seeing the target of his mission. He pulls on his clothes and dashes out the hotel just like the night before.

Closing in on the source of foreign reiatsu Juushiro pulls out the trapping device and prepares to deploy when something crashes into his chest.

"Don't take this ta wrong way shinigami but, yous gotta die."

"Oh dear." Juushiro stands up feeling a sharp pain in his leg. "You fractured my leg just crashing into me." He looks around for the assailant and doesn't see anything. "Oh, dear." He looks down seeing the mask and his opponent cringing inside. "I'm afraid I can not allow you to kill me."

"Why not?"

"What's going on here?" Ichigo flash steps between the two in time to see Juushiro collapse to the ground. "Juushiro!" Ichigo turns around and stares in disbelief at the large sword in the tiny girls hand. "Nel?"

"Itsygo!!!!" Nel bursts out in tears wrapping herself around Ichigo's leg. "That mean shinigami tried to squish Nel!"

"Ukitake-san isn't mean Nel. He is probably the best shinigami you could have run into." Ichigo pulls her off his leg and kneels down to seeing blood oozing from Juushiro's body. "What did you do to him Nel?!"

"Umm, Supa Speed?"

"FUCK!" Ichigo grabs the peace sign from his pocket and picks up Ukitake. "Nel grab onto me."

"What is goin on?"

"We are kinda... beaming to Soul Society." Ichigo releases his reiatsu into the medallion and they vanish in a trail of blue.

"NEL DOESN"T WANNA GO THERE!"

~/~

Hey all! Happy Holidays if you are into that kinda thing. I am not so I spent the morning typing you all some yaoi fun. Please review everyone! Tell me what you think of the update. I hope you look forward to the next chapter^^ It's going to be crazy and sexy.... so review for me my friends!Fuzzi


	7. The man Beyond The Haori

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "Drive" By Incubus**

**Beta work By The Great Boo-san! All Hail Boo-san!**

"**Drive"**

_**Sometimes, I feel the fear of...  
Uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask myself  
how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer.**_

_****_

It's driven me before,  
and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that I,  
should be the one behind the wheel.

_**Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there. **_

**Chapter7; "The man beyond the Haori."**

When Ichigo's feet touched down on dirt he knew something was wrong. He expected to be in or near the fourth division. Instead he finds himself on Soukyouku Hill. Nel is clutching onto his leg for dear life and Ukitake's blood his seeping through his clothing down his chest and stomach. He takes one step and prepares to flash step when he is suddenly surrounded by dozens of black clad shinigami.

"Oi! I need some help-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, How dare you bring an arrancar into Soul Society." Soi Fon shrugs putting her hand behind her touching her blade.

"It's just Nel-"

"Seize her!"

The chaos begins with Nel screaming a loud line of insults at Soi Fon. The second division captain moves her men in a circle around them, and Ichigo is unable to get a word in between the hissing of threats. More shinigami arrive. Nel begins to cry hysterically with a death grip on his leg and Ichigo's voice is lost in the crowd.

More captain's arrive on the hill making Soi Fon irritated even more. She lunges for Nel anxious to take her into custody and Ichigo sends her a warning glare. Just as Kyoraku and Unohana appears Ichigo's patience has run out.

"Somebody...!" Ichigo's voice breaks echoing loudly silencing everyone. "Please help Juushiro!"

"Kurosaki-san, if you would please follow me." Unohana walks forward causing the group to back away. "I trust you will be good." She grins at Nel politely.

"Don't go wit her Itsygo!"

"Nel, Unohana-san can heal Ukitake-san. She is a kind person. Now hold onto me."

"She is scariest of 'em all..." Nel whispers as they flash step away.

Ichigo arrives along side of Unohana and the medics take Juushiro away down a long corridor on a gurney. He starts walking after them only to have Unohana point politely to a sofa in the lobby. He plops down on the couch bringing his hands up to run through his hair. Stopping under his chin he stares at the blood dripping through his fingertips and coating his hands.

"_It's my fault... I shouldn't have left him to fight that hollow."_ Ichigo lowers his head, his eyes narrowing in anger at the failure to protect someone he swore he would. Someone important. Someone he cares about. Someone irreplaceable. "It's my fault he is hurt."

"It's Nel's fault Itsygo." She climbs up the sofa next to him laying her head in his lap patting his leg. "I shouldn't have Supa Speed-ed him."

"No, Nel it's my fault. If I had been there-"

"Ichigo-kun."

He lifts his head to see Kyoraku-san smiling down at him with a gentle expression. "Kyoraku-san, I'm so sor-"

"Get up!" Shunsui grabs Ichigo by the collar yanking him outside with Nel wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing!"

"No one messes wit Itsygo!" Nel clamps down on Shunsui's leg biting at his thigh. "Run Itsygo I gots him!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm trying to apolo-"

"Save it. You think blaming is going to heal Juushiro? You think he needs to be sheltered like some pathetic sick invalid?" Shunsui yanks Ichigo up in the air dangling his feet. "He is a captain. He is a friend. He is a survivor. He fights for Soul Society and for his illness." He sets Ichigo back down on the ground and gives Nel a pat on the head.

"I don't see him as weak."

"You do. All the younger ones do. They don't know the battles he has won, only the pain he has endured." Shunsui raises his hand touching Ichigo's chest near his heart. "It's the same with you. Except they only see the battles you have fought, not the pain you have suffered."

"I have always respected Ukitake-san." Ichigo pulls Nel from Shunsui's leg and points for her to go over to the sofa.

"Try seeing him as a person who has feelings and emotions." Shunsui puts an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Try treating him the way you expect your friends to treat you. Try seeing _him_." Kyoraku turns to walk away the pink kimono ripping as he steps lightly. "He is quite fond of you, Ichigo-kun."

"_He is?" _Ichigo wipes the blood from his hands on his pants. "You aren't staying?"

"Somehow I think, he might make a full recovery. Besides he has you to open his eyes too."

"_Thank you Kyoraku-san." _Ichigo returns to the sofa to think over things. Nel has fallen asleep next to him snoring and drooling on the couch occasionally mumbling his name. _"He wants me to see the man behind the haori."_

"Kurosaki-san."

"Yes?" He lifts his gaze to see Isane-san motioning him to follow her. Ichigo is led to a small room dimly lit with Juushiro sleeping on crisp white sheets. He draws a chair up to the bed slowly sliding his eyes up the resting body checking for wounds. Finding none he sits down furrowing his eyes together. "I thought you would die today." His whispers barely making a sound in the stillness of the room. "I was really scared for you Juushiro... san. Really scared." Ichigo reaches out and takes his hand laying it on his lap to rest.

His mind wonders back to the kissing in the shower. The sensual feeling of being under Juushiro excited by his kiss drifts over his senses. He sucks in a deep breath, the heat on his cheeks lull him to close his eyes. The lips on his neck, the tongue on his skin, the incredible smell from his wet hair all return as he exhales a heavy sigh from his chest. _"Juushiro..."_

"Kyoraku-san told me to look beyond your job and illness to see the person inside." His fingertips stroke the pale hand oblivious to them starting to squeeze his back. "I am going to do that. " Ichigo lifts the warm hand returning it to Ukitake's side. "But, he is wrong if he thinks I don't see your heart." His hand hovers above Juushiro's body as he opens his eyes to glance at him. "The first time I laid eyes on you I saw your heart." His fingers tremble as his eyes take in the pleasant face pressed into the fluffy white pillow. "A heart like yours... is so beautiful it's... terrifying."

Ichigo leans over the bed casting a long shadow on the sleeping captain's face. The sudden thought...just a trickle down his spine. Nudging an elbow to his ribs to draw closer to him. The desire to feel his body heat radiating on his face. The act makes his face flush crimson, his hands curling to grasp his robes. His tongues slides over his lips dampening them. The moisture only feeding his curiosity more.

The closer his lips come to Juushiro's the more he wants to press them to his. To feel them against his just one more time. Ichigo shakes his head. "No, It's not right like this." He turns to walk away when Juushiro's hand reaches out grabbing his wrist.

"Ichigo-kun, would you like me to kiss you again?"

Ichigo's eyes widen. He freezes in place turning only his head back to the bed where Juushiro is now sitting up. "Ukitake-san..." He starts to panic recalling the things he just said, terrified Juushiro might have heard him. "Um... Um, no nope not really. Well, you look ok! I gotta go!" He bolts toward the door only to feel another hand clamp around his other wrist tugging him gently back towards the bed. "H-how long have you been awake Ukitake-san!"

"You called me Juushiro-san." He holds his hands against Ichigo's chest easing his back to touch the warm place where he lay a moment ago. "Say it again. Say my name in that soft voice laced with longing." The beating of Ichigo's heart drums against Juushiro's palms driving him to be daring. Urging him forward to make his feelings clear to the skittish man under him. "I-I told myself to just wait and ignore my own desires for you..." His hair slips from his shoulder curtaining around Ichigo in a white wave of silk. "But after hearing you practically confessing your attraction to me. I am not sure if I can be good Shiro-chan for much longer." His eyes search Ichigo's face for a sign. "Ichigo... I need you to say it's ok."

"What's ok?" Ichigo mumbles curling his hands into the white sheets.

"For me to kiss you again." He tilts his head tracing the slight pink outline of Ichigo's lips with his eyes. "Just a kiss for now." His cheeks blaze red as he waits. "I'll go slow I swear." He pulls in his lower lip holding his breath. "I... have never wanted anything as much as I want-"

"Juushiro-san." Ichigo whispers gazing at the soft but seductive expression hovering above him. "It's ok." His hand untangles from the sheet reaching up for Juushiro's warm cheek. "Kiss me." He immediately hears Juushiro exhaling a deep breath.

"It's your_ heart_ that is terrifying." Juushiro turns his lips toward Ichigo's palm stroking his cheek. He kisses each fingertip slowly one at a time. His eyes staying focused on Ichigo's blushing face. He wants it to last hoping the gentle contact between them will feel like hours.

Ichigo can smell him again, that clean sweet fragrance mixed with something exotic. His mouth draws closer lingering near as their eyes slowly close. Ichigo's mouth burns waiting, drawing up as he finally feels the feather soft first caress of Juushiro's kiss. Pressing lightly, briefly, so chaste and seductive. The lips move away and Ichigo's eyes flutter open finding Juushiro's face blazing red. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No." Juushiro leans back putting his hand over his mouth. "It's just..."

"It's me right? I'm not good at this." Ichigo starts to rise when Juushiro places a strong hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard to hold back... so very hard, Ichigo." His eyes lock with Ichigo's as the meaning of his words become clear. "I'm lost in you."

"Do it again Juushiro." His hands clinch at his sides when he finally speaks the hidden desire in his heart. "Please?"

Juushiro's throat makes a stifled moan as he suddenly towers over Ichigo. His lips find the ones that lull him into bliss. The kiss is soft but quickly becomes wet as their lips draw against each other. In a subtle feast he moves his mouth slowly. Covering the ones below him parting them celebrating in the supple skin offered to him. He wants more, so much more. To taste him, to drink him in and memorize the flavor of Ichigo. He tells himself no, to wait and keep his promise to go slow. His passion rises when Ichigo tugs his chest near. His mouth parts the same time Ichigo's does and his tongue moves quickly. It darts out licking the upper lip slowly then slipping inside finding a warm welcome.

"ITSYGO LEFT NEL!"

They both break apart panting. They pass a look between them as they had for the door. The glance of connection, and that they would definitely have to talk about what just happened, and definitely do _that_ again.

* * *

Hey all! Here is the update. I urge everyone reading to review! Tell me what you like and don't like! And The Fic that are reviewed more often get faster updates^^ HUGS Fuzzi


	8. Passing the Test

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thanks to BleachFan78 for reading it over and giving me your feedback =)**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

_**"No matter how strongly you feel in your heart, if you don't convey it to the other person, it's meaningless!" Usagi Chichi, Junjou Romantica**_

**_Chapter 8; Passing the Test;_**

Nel is sitting in the scary lady's office watching the tall white-haired man talking about Itsygo being in danger. She watches them carefully moving her large eyes back and forth wondering who would dare try to hurt him. _"Thems gonna die! Itsygo's mine!"_

Ichigo is sitting next to Nel listening to her sob every time someone says anything violent. Words like; pain, kill, danger, murder, unknown arrancar. Are all making her keel over and leak buckets of tears on his leg. _"I think I'm getting water-logged from her tears. It's kinda freaky."_

"Oh, surely Ichigo-kun has passed." Juushiro is trying to explain just how Nel ended up IN Soul Society and not inside the device. He is only slightly distracted by the crying girl. He is _totally_ distracted by what just happened between him and Ichigo not five minutes before. "_No way he isn't passing! I won't send him back. I want to keep him."_

"I don't see how this is passing _Captain_ Ukitake." Soi Fon adds drawing a loud hiss from Nel.

"Oi what did I _not _pass?" Ichigo looks at the group of Captains hovering around Unohana's desk as they all start to argue. He keeps glancing at Juushiro and trying not to blush. _"Something is off here. Why does it seem like Ukitake-san has his powers back?"_

"The test was to catch the threatening arrancar correct?"

Everyone turns hearing Byakuya's voice from the back of the room.

"Captain Soi Fon, You said Kurosaki Ichigo showed up with _that _attached to his leg." Byakuya points at Nel.

"Yes! He did! It's inexcusable!" She retorts watching Byakuya walk to the exit.

"It's seems to me... that he did just that." Byakuya glides out of the room leaving them all dumb-founded.

"He passes!" Juushiro smiles at Ichigo nodding his head. _"Yes! Now I just have to get him to be my lieutenant. I should send Byakuya-kun flowers."_

"We don't know this was the arrancar trying to kill him!" Soi Fon yells pulling out her zanpaktou.

"ITSYGO! The booby-less witch is gonna hurt Nel!"

"You little bitch!" Soi Fon swipes toward Nel only to be blocked by Ichigo.

"Someone explain what the hell is going on!" Ichigo has had enough he stands up with Nel dangling from his leg. "NOW!"

"Kurosaki-san." Unohana speaks standing up slowly causing the room to fall silent. "Congratulations, you are no longer a substitute shinigami, but a full fledged shinigami. You may now apply to be a vice-captain in any division... accept _mine,_ now everyone get out." She closes her eyes returning to her seat anxious for the quiet to return to her division. "_Please_."

"I don't understa-" Ichigo mutters only to feel himself dragged from Unohana's office by Shunsui on one arm and Ukitake on the other.

"The plan was that you had to pass a test." Kyoraku explains as they all walk toward the med station exit. "And we received word that an unknown arrancar was trailing you around Karakurra Town."

"So Captain Unohana decided if you were able to catch the arrancar before a captain did you would be able to become a fully recognized shinigami." Juushiro adds clapping his hands. "Good job Ichigo-kun."

"Wait... so" Ichgio stops at the exit doors holding his hands out so the two men couldn't leave. "Ukitake-san never lost his powers?"

"No, I'm afraid Juushiro had to deceive you Ichigo-kun." Kyoraku tilts his hat before flash stepping away.

"It was all a lie just to get me to pass some test?" Ichigo lifts Nel from his leg draping her over one arm and looks at Juushiro's downcast eyes. "I really was scared... and thought that you might die... Ukitake-san."

"Ichigo-ku-"

"I thought that..." Ichigo shakes his head and flash steps away._ "You liked me Juushiro-san."_

"Oh no." Juushiro's long white hair falls over his right eye as his head droops low. "No, No, No!" His face changes into a determined expression suddenly he takes off in a flash step trying to chase Ichigo.

Ichigo was about to step through the main gate on Soukyouku Hill when the gate dims shutting down. "Oh Come on! First you don't want me here, now you won't let a guy leave!" He kicks st the gate jiggling Nel around in his arms. "Turn back on damn it!" The gate hums back to life in a bright white light. "Yes!"

"Take this before you go... _please_?"

His throat tightens as he turns to see a large pale hand holding out a small glowing cube. Ichigo looks at it then slides his eyes up the long white sleeve of the haori to see Juushiro's stricken face. "What is it?"

"Just break it with the tip of your sword." He drops it on the ground and without looking away from Ichigo's tan face. "Now, Please."

"Alright." Ichigo sets Nel on the ground and pulls his blade from his back. He points the tip at the golden square and forces his zanpaktou down. The box breaks into a three cords shooting up around the black and silver steel of his blade creating a strange string of letters then vanishes. "What did that do, Ukitake-san?"

"It's a permanent gate pass. You can return here..." Ukitake pauses dreading the cold sound of his name from such soft lips. _"To me..." _He clears his throat fighting not to lose his nerve. "anytime you... desire." He looks down for a moment feeling the loss of Ichigo before he has even vanished from his sight. "I would like to extend the invitation to you to be my vice-captain, but I'm afraid I have lost your respect in my zealousness to help you."

Ichigo returns his blade to his back, grabs Nel gently with a hand and steps toward the gate. "My opinion of you is the same as before. My respect isn't just based on things you do." He glances one last time at Juushiro managing a smile. "So you see Ukitake san... you will _never_ lose my respect." He steps through the portal faintly hear Juushiro's plead for him not to go. He walks forward into the bright day and curses.

"Fuck me!!!!" He screams out venting the pain in his chest.

"Itsygo you alright?" Nel drops her face in front of his pointing her large ash eye at him. "What happened between you and the white-haired shinigami?"

"Nothing at all Nel." He pats her with a large hand. "Only _almost_ something."

Ichigo runs back to the Love Motel and gathers up his belongings ignoring Nel's bouncing up and down on the large bed. His eyes spot Juushiro's bags. He gathers them up and pops back inside his body to leave. "Come on Nel."

"Where we going?"

"Um, well I guess we could stay here the rest of the week. It's already paid for and I wouldn't mind being left alone. I have this art protect to do." His hands tighten around the heavy bags.

"YAY!" Nel continues to bounce up and down happily.

"Why not." Ichigo sets Juushiro's bag back down and pulls out his art supplies. He kicks the bag with his foot knocking it over and spilling the contents on the floor. "Hmm? What's this?" He picks up the laptop opening up the cover he sees a large file flashing his name. Clicking on it, a large image loads. "Oh my god." His amber eyes trace the outline of his own form draped in a brown cape billing out like wings drawn in front of the massive yellow and orange Phoenix-like bird. "I saw your heart that day, Ukitake-san. Is it possible you saw mine as well?"

_"I... have never wanted anything as much as I want-" _"_I'm lost in you." _

"_He was telling me how he felt... and I just left him there with that sad look on his face!" _Ichigo snaps shut the laptop stuffing it inside the bag. "I'm an asshole! Come on Nel!"

"Where are we goin'?" She hops of the bed picking up her sword.

"To give Kon my body and go back to Juu- um Soul Society."

"Why? There are mean people there!"

"But, also someone there I... _need_."

~/~

"How long has he been in there?"

"Four hours."

"Ok, you two can go on to bed. I'll take over from here." Kyoraku watches Kiyone and Sentaro reluctantly leave rubbing their tired eyes. _"My friend, If you could only see how people care about you, you wouldn't need to isolate yourself." _He steps inside the room finding Juushiro's long white hair blowing in the slight breeze as he sits on the window seal leaning his body against the yellow frame.

"I blew it, Shun."

"Hmm."

"Ichigo... _left_." His voice breaks as a gust of wind whips around his long locks. "I always wondered what it would be like."

"What's that Juu?" Shunsui takes a step toward his friend lifting his hat off his head.

"Finding that one person you can't escape. " With a small sigh Juushiro climbs out of the window seat shifting his gaze to his friend. "Even though he is gone I swear I feel his gaze on me."

"That's because he is right behind you." Shunsui lifts his arm pointing out the window with a wide grin.

"Juushiro-san."

He turns around slowly to find Ichigo ducking his head under the window with Nel sleeping in his arms. "I-Ichigo."

"Hey how about I babysit that for you?" Shunsui takes Nel careful in his arms walking out the door. "Well, Nanao-chan will babysit and I'll just watch."

"I have been thinking." Ichigo scratches his head nervously trying to find the right words to say. "You have been trying to ask me something. But we keep getting interrupted." He walks over to the blue marble top desk and hops up on it. "Now's your chance nobody will bug us."

"Um.."

"I'll start it!" Ichigo claps his hands together smiling. "Ichigo-kun, would you consider..." He points both his index fingers at Juushiro. "Your turn."

"Would you be willing to open up your heart to me?" He blushes deep red tilting his face to the hardwood floor. "To... be in a relationship with me." He shifts to his right foot watching Ichigo slowly tug on the sleeve of his haori.

"Oh _god _yes!" Ichigo jerks Ukitake by the sleeve yanking him between his dangling legs. "Juushiro, shouldn't we be kissing already?"

"Oh _god_ yes."

Ichigo shuts his eyes ready for their lips to collide roughly. Instead of a mind-blowing crashing kiss he felt Juushiro's hands slowly slide up the sides of his face. He opens his eyes giving Juushiro a curious glance.

He looks conflicted for a moment before touching his lips to Ichigo's cheek. Keeping his hands still he kisses a small path to soft pink lips. Flicking his tongue out he traces around his mouth wetting and tasting them. He licks his own lips then slides his mouth over Ichigo's.

The moist contact makes Ichigo's mind swim, his eyes close. So soft and subtle is Juushiro's mouth over his that he finds himself placing his hands on the cool marble and leaning forward. Wet and soft they slip over each other opening more and with each kiss. Breaths mingling and moans echoing back and forth beginning the hum of desire between them. Ichigo wraps his arms around Juushiro's waist tugging him closer, tangling the white haori in his fingers. Hips press together sending a new vibration for them to experience. Soon the kiss grows hungry. Sucking, nibbling, sliding, devouring the other they dance against the other. "Juushiro." Ichigo breaks the kiss gasping for air.

Juushiro takes the opportunity to move his mouth down to Ichigo's neck. He licks the warm skin near the ear and closes his mouth over it to suck.

"Ah! I like that." His hands press against Juushiro's waist inching down to his bottom.

"I know." He whispers pressing his lips against Ichigo's earlobe. Nipping his teeth on the dangling plump skin, he flicks his tongue over it then sucks it into his mouth. Juushiro's hands move down from

Ichigo's smooth tan cheeks. Long pale fingers slide over the edges of the black uniform. "Ichigo, I want to be inside you." He slips his hands under the heavy silk material to caress his taut shoulders.

Ichigo blinks trying not to squirm or show his reluctance. The last thing he wants to do is send Juushiro a mixed signal. He nods his head yes even though his mind is saying a loud _hell no_, then lifts his hands up to start undressing. They shake betraying his resolve as he fumbles with his belt.

"Not yet." Juushiro closes his hand over Ichigo's, their eyes connecting. "I promised to go slow with you."

"B-But, I can." He grabs Juushiro's ass rubbing him roughly against his erection. "We can."

"That doesn't mean we should." Tucking his hair behind his ear Juushiro slides his pelvis over Ichigo's. Lightly, slowly, he increases the friction of their cocks pressing against their clothes and each other.

"J-Juushiro." Ichigo groans moving his hips toward the hard heat of their bodies.

"Just this today, and I promise something better tomorrow." He finds Ichigo's lips open and willing. He slips his tongue inside to flick on the roof of his mouth. His hands suddenly grabbing for Ichigo's waist the torrent inside his own body aching for release.

Ichigo begins to pant moaning louder. He clings to Juushiro wrapping his legs around his waist, threading his arms around his neck. "I'm so close."

"Look at me Ichigo. Let me see." He watches the face below gazing up at him, and marvels at the reaction. His tan face turns red, eyes half closing. The creased brow is replaced by a soft bliss then a sudden shock as he climaxes. Ichigo's expression is more than enough for Juushiro. He releases a soft cry tightening his fingers in Ichigo's clothes. "Hn!"

Ichigo drops his back against the cold marble of the desk draping an arm across his face. His chest heaves trying to catch his breath. He feels Juushiro's head lay on his stomach. Without a second thought he reaches up gliding his fingertips through the silky white-hair. "Why not?"

"I want to cherish you."

* * *

Hey all! Sorry this is so late o//o I promise a faster update to this fic next time so please review!!! You might be asking yourself why don't you just have them do it? The answer is I'm trying to make this a bit like a real relationship. I think these two would have to ease into things. And I certainly can't see Juushiro Ukitake forcing himself on anyone. So I'm will have lots of sexual situations in the preceding chapters. Plus I wanna do justice to this pairing. I really do like how they interact with each other. Juushiro is the femine beautiful one but I'm having him be Seme and Ichigo is the more masculine tough type but I'm having him be Uke. It's a swap of sorts to the typical Yaoi normals. I hope you like it! They are still IC and will remain that way despite the roll reversal. If you like this check out "The Crimson Spell." The pairing is inspired by this delicious yaoi fantasy manga. You see my goal of course is that Juu and Ichi are equal in the relationship. Despite who is bottom or top they are who they are. Two people with a lot of affection and no one to give it too.... until now. Please review!!!! All My Love Fuzzi


	9. The First Date

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thanks To BleachFan78 for helping me so much with my writer's block!**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**What is it?! Would you just get to work?!" -Misaki**_

"_**Okay then, I will... but you have to... kiss me. If you do then I'll do my work properly." -Usagi Junjou Romantica**_

_**Chapter 9; The first date**_

"How did things go with Ichigo-kun last night?" Shunsui glides into Juushiro's office with Nel sitting around his shoulders. His hat wide hat on her head tilts to the left with her hands on top of his brown hair.

"He said yes." Juushiro replies setting his hand on his chin with a big grin. "He is due back from school any time now." He taps a fingertip on his marble desk remembering last nights exciting little preview between them.

"Very good." Shunsui sits down lifting Nel from his shoulders by her new black shinigami uniform.

"Nel-chan would you like to meet Ichigo-kun at the gate?" Juushiro waves to Rukia motioning for her to escort Nel to his personal gate. He watches her nod then glare at Rukia.

"Itsygo's mine _Lolita_ side-kick." Nel stomps ahead of her still wearing Shunsui's hat lopsided.

"I think I'm the least of your worries." Rukia smiles at her captain as he blushes light red. "You have much more challenging competition than you could imagine."

"Who?!" Nel curls her tiny hand into a fist narrowing her big gray eyes. "Who is after him?"

"You should ask Ichigo yourself." Rukia walks over to the division gate as it lights up. Soon as Ichigo appears Nel runs to him crying her eyes out.

"You left Nel here last night!"

"Sorry. It was very late, and you looked so adorable sleeping in Kyoraku-san's kimono." Ichigo pats her head smiling at the crooked hat she has acquired. "I didn't want to wake you." His eyes dart over to the tall white figure standing in the doorway to his office. _"Juushiro... he looks nice today. He looks nice everyday."_

"Hello Ichigo-kun." Shunsui watches Nel climb up Ichigo's back and hold onto his shoulder. "Got a plan for tonight Juu?"

"I have a date." He shuts his eyes brimming with happiness. "Rukia-chan has agreed to watch Nel-chan and I'm going to take Ichigo-kun home with me."

"Ho-Ho!" Kyoraku slaps Ukitake on the back. "Going right for it? Good for you!"

"Oh Shun, no, no, no."

"Rukia-chan you can drop the little one by Nanao's when you are tired." Kyoraku gives Nel a wink pressing a fingertip to her chin as she dangles from Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo-kun, you have a _very_ nice time tonight on your date." He turns toward the orange-haired blushing shinigami. "I Hope you do _many_ things I totally would." Shun laughs vanishing around a corner.

"Do what things?" Nel looks at Ichigo blushing even darker. "What is a date?"

"Come on Nel-chan. There is another girl your age who wants to meet you." Rukia motions for Nel to follow her.

"You have fun Nel." Ichigo sets her down gently on the ground walking toward Juushiro's warm gaze. They walk into the large office exchanging red faces. Ichigo sets his back pack down on the desktop unzips it and pulls out a small white box with a string tied around it. "I have no idea what to bring on a date with another guy. So I took a wild guess." He lifts the box up by the string setting it into Juushiro's pale hands. "I remembered how much you liked strawberry shortcake."

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun that's very thoughtful." Juushiro's eyes dart to the bag full of books. "You have a lot of homework?"

"Just the dreaded art project for Mrs. H. " Ichigo grabs his bag following Ukitake up the long path to Ugendo. "I'm going to fail that class, and be a eighteen year old freeloader."

"I'm sure you won't fail." He resists the urge to kiss him instead choosing to direct him to the back of the house. "My personal rooms are this way." Sliding open the door he points for Ichigo to wait there.

Ichigo nods watching Juushiro slipping around a corner his long pale locks trailing after him. He looks down the hall at the sparsely decorated area. "It smells like him in here. Like spring rain." His eyes widen as Juushiro reappears wearing a navy blue yukata, his hair tied neatly behind his neck. _"Oh he looks good enough to-"_

"Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake tilts his head at Ichigo puzzled at his blushing face. "Are you alright?"

"U-Um yeah." Ichigo looks away nonchalantly trying to look indifferent. "I'm just not used to seeing you look well..." He scratches his orange-covered head. "Normal. If there is such a thing for a guy like you."

"I enjoy wearing casual clothes when I am at home." Ukitake lifts up a pile of clothes with a pair of house slippers sitting on the top. "I thought you might like it too." He hands Ichigo the bundle with a large grin.

"Like I can say no to that smile." Ichigo grabs the clothes slipping off his sandals and pushing his feet into the house shoes. "Could anyone?"

"I don't know." Juushiro points him into the adjacent room to change. Before he shuts the door he puts his hand on the door frame. "Do you want to say no to me?" Giving Ichigo his best grin he leans his head on the door. "Do you Ichigo?"

"_What is he doing? Flirting?" _Ichigo blinks at Juushiro's running his eyes over his pale smooth skin. His dark blue clothes against his alabaster skin make him look gorgeous. The soft looking white hair laying slightly over his right eye is incredibly tempting. Everything about Juushiro is so tempting. "I... can't think."

"Then you don't mind wearing the clothes I picked out..." Juushiro tilts his eyes to Ichigo's lips. "especially for you."

Ichigo again just stares at him dumbfounded at Ukitake's unabashed flirting. He hears Juushiro chuckle then shut the door. "Oi! That's not funny!"

"It's very funny Ichigo." Juushiro walks into the dinning area and dismisses his servant. He opens up the long panel doors revealing the quaint garden and pond nearby. A few minutes later Ichigo joins him for a small relaxing meal with the evening breeze drifting into the room.

The meal progresses with a pleasant amount of conversation. Each man looking at the other with a hidden longing. Suppressing the desire they feel to reach out and touch the other. They suffer through dinner exchanging glances and blushing faces.

Near the end of the meal Juushiro watches Ichigo put his hand on his chin and stare at him. "You are right." Ukitake rises from his chair quickly grabbing Ichigo by the sleeve and pulling him outside. "I can do much better."

"Something wrong Juushiro-san?"

"It's a boring date. I should have listened to Shunsui and taken you to fireworks in West Rukongai." Juushiro is practically dragging Ichigo out of his robe yanking him across the yard. "You are young and need to get out and do things not be sequestered in my room like a pet goldfish."

"Oi!" Ichigo puts his hand on Juushiro's chest as the right side of his robe hangs from his shoulders. "I am not bored! I'm a little undressed at the moment but I am not bored."

"You aren't?"

"No I was actually enjoying the quiet. Things are normally so freaking loud at my house or I'm always getting yanked out in the middle of things to go fight a hollow." Ichigo watches Juushiro's face light up and he can't help but smile back at him. "There you go smiling at me again." Ichigo turns his face away putting his hand on his hip. "How am I supposed to take things slow with you. When you make faces at me like that?"

"Like what Ichigo?" Juushiro lowers his eyelids tilting his head. "Like this?" He grins at the orange-haired man again chuckling when Ichigo's amber eyes flick over his face quickly.

"You are a flirt!" Ichigo looks away trying to clamp his eyes shut. "I'm not falling for your tricks anymo-" Ichigo is suddenly pushed to the ground behind a row of shrubs. "Oi!" Juushiro's hand covers his mouth. Ichigo looks up to see the white-haired man on top of him holding a finger to his lips.

"I have been trying to catch them for years." Juushiro whispers next to Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo turns his mouth toward Juushiro's ear to answer him. "Catch who?"

"Someone has been sneaking Koi-" His voice stops as his eyes travel down to Ichigo's half exposed chest. "Oh my." He leans down to press his mouth over Ichigo's.

"Whoa! What about the fish?"

"Forget the fish, Ichigo is more interesting." Juushiro slides his lips over Ichigo's pressing his palms into the soft dirt to hover above him. His mouth finds soft open lips to nibble and suck on. Pushing and nudging, tasting a hint of salty sweetness he plunges his tongue inside to find Ichigo's warm mouth. His body swirls in passion. The feeling of him under his body to touch is so satisfying. Ichigo's open eager lips and his tongue shyly stroking his make him feel so alive. Then he senses warm hands sliding gently around his neck, thumbs lightly caressing up and down. Juushiro shuts his eyes tilting his head up releasing a soft moan.

"You are incredible Juushiro-san." He whispers gliding his hands carefully over the softest skin he has ever touched. Ichigo leans up wrapping his mouth around Juushiro's throat. The urge to touch everything overwhelms him. His hands slide over the navy blue robe tugging it just off his shoulders to reveal pristine skin.

"Ah." Juushiro moans as Ichigo's mouth travel from his neck across his shoulder blade. His erection springs up pressing against Ichigo's stomach. It's almost too much for him to bear. The stimulation of such wonderful sensations after nothing for so long pleases him immensely. "Ahh. Ichigo." He can't help but push Ichigo back to the ground and clamp his mouth back over his.

"Mmm." Ichigo's body turns hot. The man above him slides his tongue back into his mouth. The eagerness is tantalizing to Ichigo. He responds to the probing tongue with his own tapping against the moist heat. "Ohh." His groan echoes deep inside Juushiro's mouth making the white-haired man's hip begin to grind against his. The sweet friction, the pressure, feeling another hard cock rubbing against his through the soft silk of his clothes is incredibly erotic to Ichigo. He wants more. His hands move up into Juushiro's soft hair.

"He-he I'm a kitty." Nel raises up a hand covered by a paw giggling. "Nya~!"

"Nya~ Nya~ Nya~!" Yachiru answers tossing a huge Koi into the pond.

"You sure that grrr-faced shinigami isn't gonna mind us playing fetch with his fish?" Nel makes a scratching motion with her claws.

"Bya-kushi don't care. He likes me and only me." Yachiru says straightening the kitty cap on her head. "I'm gonna make him mine when I get big enough."

"How will you do that? Make him yours?"

"We will have three dates then I will pounce him! Nya~!" Yachiru grins wide tossing the last fish into the water.

"Date? Itsygo is on a date tonight. What is a date and what happens after three of them?"

"It's when you like someone and they like you but, you wait until three dates before pouncing on them." Yachiru walks over to Nel nodding her head toward the bushes. "Nya~!" She jumps over them finding nothing but dirt.

"What going-" Nel stops in place sniffing the air. "I... know that smell." Her head darts to the right. She activates her supa speed and crashes through the next row of bushes finding Ichigo and Juushiro with stunned faces. She looks at the disheveled clothes, the flushed faces and the panting chests with suspicion. "White-haired sidekick." She lifts her paw up flashing her big gray eyes at Ukitake.

"Y-Yes?"

"What you been doing with my Itsygo?"

"His name is Juushiro-san." Ichigo stands up smoothing his clothes. "We are on a date Nel."

Nel narrows her eyes glaring as the two men walk back towards the house. _"You won't get to date number three pretty face. Nel will scare you away."_

_

* * *

Hey all! Here is the next chapter. I am a bit nervous about it. It's kinda all plot set-up I hope you like it. Reviews and hits are down for this fic from the previous chapter so I may speed things up. The next chapter will have a lot more smut. Reviews are love and I need love! So feed the bunni! The next chapter is called **Third times the charm.**_


	10. Bad Things

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "Bad Things" By Jace Everett**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you..." **_

_**Chapter 10 "Bad things."**_

Juushiro Ukitake is having a small dilemma. He wants to ask Ichigo to stay with him over the weekend but is worried his new boyfriend might think he has to sleep with him. Not that that's bad at all! His dark brown eyes drift over to Ichigo as he tilts his head back drinking a glass of water. _"That water looks delicious." _He wants Ichigo. It's just that he knows Ichigo isn't ready for sex yet and he is hoping that when they finally do make love it'll mean something. And then there is the second problem since He and Ichigo walked inside from their interrupted make out session.

"Itsygo!"

His eyes grow round as Nel-chan hops up on the kitchen counter scaring Ichigo so bad he spills the water down his clothes.

"Oi! I spilled water all over Ukitake-san's floor." Ichigo looks around for a towel to wipe up the floor when he feels Juushiro's hand on his should and a fluffy blue towel rubbing at his chest. "Juushiro-san I'm sorry about this." He takes the hand towel giving Ukitake an apologetic glance.

"It's only water Ichigo-kun." Juushiro smiles at him showing his best head tilting grin. "Never mind that." Leading Ichigo into his bedroom he pulls out a fresh kimono from his closet. "Need any help changing Ichigo-kun?" He drops them on his bed giving Ichigo a tiny once over. _"If he says yes... my resolve to be good little Juu-chan will vanish faster than Soi Fon chasing after black cats in Rukongai._

"Nah, I'm good." Ichigo replies quickly, his eyes connecting with Juushiro's in time to see the intense lust-filled expression across the older man's face. _"He looks like he wants me un-dressed."_

"Alright." Ukitake slides the double doors shut to his bedroom. Returning to the kitchen he sees the water cleaned up and whirls around dodging Nel-chans arms reaching out for his neck.

"Gah!" Nel trips over the wet towel laying on the counter tumbling off the slick marble surface.

"You ok Nel-chan?" Juushiro grabs her by the back of her shirt lifting her high up in the air to dangle directly across from his face. "Marble gets slippery when it's wet."

"I'm not fooled by your purty face and wide grins." Nel folds her arms in front of her chest trying to ignore being saved by her mortal enemy. "I know your plan and I'm gonna stop you."

"Pardon me?" He looks at her tilting his head to the side.

"You wanna do _that_ thing to Itsygo." Her gray eyes narrow, her upper lip curling defiantly. "Nel's gonna make sure he dun get hurt."

"I would _never _cause harm to Ichigo-kun." Juushiro smiles to reassure her only to hear her scoff at him.

"I'm immune to your 'purtyness' so just save it." Nel waves her fist in the air. "Put em up. Let's fight it out."

"I could never fight you Nel-chan." He shakes his head still keeping his grin in place.

"Why not?" Her face twitches with a tougher than nails expression. "I'm meaner than I look white-haired sidekick!"

"You are a child and a girl. Fighting you would be unethical." Juushiro sets her gently down on the floor making sure her feet are firmly planted before releasing her shirt. "To cause injury to a kawaii girl like you... I could never live with myself." He pats her cracked mask with a curious glance. "Has someone hurt you Nel and that's why you want to protect Ichigo-kun?"

"Itsygo protects Nel." She watches as the kind faced man kneels down in front of her. "Nel protects Itsygo. That's how it is."

"I see." Juushiro simply adores her now. The fact that she is this tiny little wisp of a girl and yet feels protective over someone he also wants to protect makes them have a bond. "Let's both protect Ichigo-kun."

"Not happenin' shinigami." Nel pokes a finger between his legs making Juushiro blush crimson and step away. "Ya keep yer lil zanpaktou away from my Itsygo. I won't let you do bad things to him!"

"He and I aren't ready for that kind of relationship yet." He raises his hands up high in defeat of her cute tough face. "When we are I'll make sure he wants to be with me."

"AND!"

"I give you my solemn vow not to do bad things to Ichigo-kun." Juushiro sets the strawberry shortcake Ichigo brought him on the table with a fork. "Let's exchange sweet strawberries to seal our promise with."

"Ooooh!" Nel plops in the chair her gray eyes barely able to see over the tabletop. She takes three big bites and notices Juushiro is gone. "Damn! The white-haired sidekick got me where it hurts! Nel can never resist a juicy strawberry!"

Ichigo is tying his belt as the partition on his right slides open revealing Juushiro. "Hey, good thing I'm a little shorter than you." He straightens the green kimono watching Juushiro's tall frame slide open the outer door to the bedroom revealing a private garden. "Your clothes fit like they were made for me."

"_I would feel so content..." _Ukitake turns his head to glance at Ichigo standing in his bedroom so relaxed, looking like his world is so full of hope and happiness waiting to be discovered just by a simple embrace. _"If Icould be everything you need..." _He motions to Ichigo to follow him outside to show him his bonsai. _ "If I could be the one made for you Ichigo."_

"Oh wow it's a giant greenhouse?" Ichigo steps out of the bedroom. He watches Juushiro slip off his shoes to walk on the green grass barefoot. He follows suit removing his slippers stepping next to him.

"Yes, my family built it for me after an especially harsh winter." They walk on the grass gazing at the various blooming flowers in the vaulted space. "I was very ill and I couldn't care for my flowers. They built a special greenhouse for me connecting it to my room." Ukitake leads Ichigo down a small stone covered path he has walked alone for countless years. "Two years ago I added this."

"Eh?" Ichigo watches Juushiro waves his hand over a small white globe. The lights suddenly pop on revealing a large swimming pool. "You have an indoor pool. Freaking awesome!"

"Would you like to swim?" Ukitake smiles walking toward the changing room. "It's a clear sky over head and I can retract the roof." He flips the switch opening the ceiling to the vast star-filled skyline.

"_Juushiro, wet and almost naked, hell yes!" _Ichigo nods his head trying to keep his demeanor cool. "Sure."

"Nel wants to swim too!" Her teal form streaks into the water causing a large splash.

The three spend an hour swimming in the pool. Juushiro and Ichigo exchanging frequent looks at each other with veiled longing. Nel's inevitable interruptions keeping them from making even a simple touch is wearing on Ichigo's nerves, but he is kind and patient with her. When the three sit on the small patio to sip on lemonade, wrapped in light blue robes that draw even more tilting glances Nel sits between the two men with a satisfied devious gleam in her eyes. However, the swim seems to have tired her out. Ichigo feels her edge up into his lap and fall sound asleep.

"_Don't be a coward!" _Juushiro reminds himself now would be the perfect time to ask Ichigo to stay with him over the weekend. "Ichigo, perhaps you and Nel-chan would like to s-stay here at U-Ugendo..." The heat on his cheeks is burning a path straight to his courage. "since it's so late and, and..." He is positive he sounds like a teenager with ulterior motives. _"Why am I a blushing school girl?" _His naughty motives include things he promised Nel-chan he wouldn't do with Ichigo yet. "maybe no-"

"Ok." Ichigo answers quickly flashing a wide smile at the hopeful face pointing at him. _"Do I sound cool?"_

"_He said yes... I'm so glad." _Resisting the urge to lean in for a kiss Ukitake wraps a towel around Ichigo's shoulders. "We should take Nel-chan to a guest room."

"Thank you, Juushiro-san."

After tucking Nel into a bed upstairs the two men tip toe out of the room shutting the door quietly behind them. Juushiro immediately pushes Ichigo up against the wall stepping smoothly between his legs. "Watching you all evening has been torture."

"For me too." Ichigo replies shutting his eyes, waiting for the one thing that makes him feel like it's ok to lower his defenses and be embraced. "Juushiro." Ichigo senses Juushiro's hands press to the wall near his shoulders, his head lean near, gentle lips brush against his.

"Ichigo"

"Yeah?" Everything about Ukitake is soothing and calm. So totally opposite the chaos of life hopping back and forth from human to shinigami. "Oh god, Juushiro you are good for me." The way he says his name with low whispers revealing his desire for him. His kiss sweetly addictive. The tenderness his lips slide over his mouth even though Ichigo can tell he is trembling with need. Makes Ichigo feel strangely precious to Ukitake. It's an incredible new sensation to be the object someone longs for.

"I-I promised Nel-chan I wouldn't um... do bad things to you."

"Bad things?" Ichigo watches Juushiro's head tilt down, his lower lip poke out with a pout, his hands sliding from the wall to walk away from him. _"Kissing me is a bad thing?"_

"I'm going to go take a cold shower." He vanishes down the stairs heading into his private bathroom. "I want to touch him." Turning on the steaming water he strips off his damp swimming trunks and closes the glass door. The tiles on the shower room wall feel cool against his palms. As the hot water streams down his back he hears the shower door clicking open. "Ichigo?"

"Juushiro." His skin turns scarlet when he slides his eyes over Ukitake's pale soap covered skin. Unable to tear his eyes away from the water running in long ribbons down his back to wash away the soap bubbles Ichigo moves next to him. _"He is hard. His cock is longer than I thought." _Standing under the faucet the warm water seems to boil his blood or it could be Juushiro's tall lean body close enough to touch that is stirring the desire in him to cling. The impulse is simple and inescapable. Ichigo presses a hand to Juushiro's porcelain chest nudging his back against the wall and drops to his knees.

"I-Ichigo!" Juushiro can't wiggle away fast enough. Before he can stop it Ichigo has taken his erection in his hand stroking it a couple of times then to Juushiro's shock slides him inside his mouth. "Ah!" He jerks his hands up wanting to curl them into the wet orange hair but his promise keeps him from acting out his reflex. "I-Ichigo." He is kissing the tip, licking his warm tongue over and up. Past lips again his cock undulates in and out just once. "I-I promised..." Juushiro looks down at him, the tan hand moving up his length squeezing just the right amount of pressure. "Ohhh, I can't."

"I didn't promise anything Juushiro."

The chuckle is sublime from Ichigo's lips. "AH!" Juushiro's chin tilts up, his palms unable to do anything to satisfy him curl into fists, then flatten to the tile. Now they fist again. Ichigo is sliding him back inside his mouth against the most scintillating warm tongue. "Bad thingsssss."

"Mmm." Ichigo moans enjoying the sounds coming from his partner. He opens his mouth wider tapping the cock head to bump the back of his throat. It's erotic to do this for Ukitake. His hands slide up a flat stomach to caress the firm chest panting out of control before gripping strong hips. Once, twice, three times he impales himself on Juushiro's length. He can feel every twitch, hear every stifled groan urging him to take more, enjoying the moment so much his own dick is throbbing out a moan.

"I-Ichigo I'm c-close." Ukitake stutters feeling his climax rushing through his body traveling up his shaft. The pressure building with each thrust of Ichigo's delicious mouth. Juushiro wants, he needs to come but he fights with it wishing for the satisfaction of coming with Ichigo. "I-I can't!" He pats at Ichigo's shoulders trying to get him to release him.

Ichigo ignores the refusal instead he tightens his grip on Juushiro's hips, rubs his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of the long cock and gently wraps his lips around the very tip of him to suck.

"I need us to come together." He clamps his eyes shut biting at his lower lip. "Always together, Ichigo."

"Alright Juushiro." Ichigo answers lifting his mouth away. He tugs them out of the shower looks around totally lost in the secluded section of the house.

"Here." Juushiro slides open a door. Before he can close it Ichigo has yanked him over top of him on the long green sofa in the center of a tidy office lined with books. His first reaction is to kiss and fondle, and squeeze everything on the tan body under him but his promise yet again echoes in the back of his mind.

Ichigo sensing the apprehension parts his legs wide so their erections press together. He grabs Juushiro's bottom gently rubbing him up against him. "This better?"

"Much better Ichigo." Ukitake's head dips down hoping Ichigo will reach his head up for a kiss. When he does, Juushiro's mind swims in pleasure. They fit together well, hips joined, cocks sliding against the other, the wetness of their bodies increasing the lustful tempo of passion between them.

"Ah!" Ichigo knows he won't last long at the pace he is going but doesn't care. "This is much better without clothes on." His hips grind up sending shocks of pleasure down his spine. The need to please Juushiro is more important than feeling insecure. "I-I'm sorry gonna-"

"Come." Juushiro answers grabbing at the sofa arm behind Ichigo's head to keep crashing against his chest. The sudden warmth on his belly is just as intoxicating as the flushed face staring up at him. He lets go with a quiet moan spilling his seed on Ichigo's quivering stomach. "Fall for me Ichigo." Juushiro pants lifting the sun-kissed face with a shaking hand to look him in the eyes. "Little by little. Slowly... with me...so it lasts."

"Together, Juushiro."

* * *

_**Hey all! I'm back^^ Here is the next chapter I hope everyone likes it! I wanna say thanks to Bleachfan78 for encouraging me and Bonnenuit for being more awesome everyday! Thanks for all your support! Thanks to the people who like this fic and take to review I'm so happy to get all the reviews! They are amazing! HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi**_


	11. Vacancy

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by Kaiken Collison, Thanks so much!**

**_Juushiro is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit_**

_**Chapter 11; Vacancy**_

He has a lot to say to Juushiro. Ever since last night's experience Ichigo can't keep his mind focused on one task for very long without day dreaming. He tried drawing on his art project and ended up hard as a stone. "That's not good." His feet speed up, heading for the only place that can truly purge his thoughts of Juushiro's pale skin and red face panting for breath under him. _"Oh, fuck... again!"_ His orange head swishes around, looking for a spot. Finding a space between the practice hall and the office, he dives inside his pants to straighten out his dick. "I can't believe I did those things with him!"

"Oh, Ichigo there you are." Rukia walks around the corner, her violet eyes blinking in disbelief as Ichigo's hand jerks out of his pants. "Have enough sense to do that _with_ your boyfriend." She lifts up the scroll by the string tying it together with two fingers. "I have a message from Ukitake-san."

"It's not what you think! I swear!" He snatches the scroll away, sporting a crimson face.

"You swear?" Rukia's jaw snaps, her fist clenches in the air. "Hurt Ukitake-san and I swear I'll beat you until your hair turns white!"

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo smacks the building next to him with the image of his hollow flashing through his mind. "That's the funniest thing you have ever said! HAHA!"

"Moron!" Rukia stomps away, annoyed at Ichigo's indecent behavior. "I'm serious, you ass."

"I won't hurt him, Rukia." Ichigo says, flash stepping behind her with a wide grin.

"Better not, he hasn't been this happy since Kaien- urr for a while."

"Kaien? Who's-" Ichigo bumps into Rukia and her elbow smashing into his gut.

"His happiness is important so don't fuck it up!" She grabs his lapel, yanking him down to her level. "Or I will crush you into powder... got it?"

"Y-Yeah I got it, damn!" He is flung to the ground and left with more questions than answers as he lies on the dirt face down._ "Who is Kaien? Was he... Juushiro's lover?"_ Lifting up the scroll, his fingers slip over it with a worried, foreboding dread. "I'm sure he will tell me when he is ready." He stands up, dusting the dirt from his pants. Looking up, he spots Kyoraku-san and Ukitake walking together across the small wraparound porch of the division thirteen offices. The two men look so comfortable next to one another. _"They have hundreds of years of memories to bind them together. What do I have with Juushiro-san?"_

Ichigo is certain his few years, and mere days with Ukitake-san can't compare with the years they have. "I need to get to know him better. I need to make sure he knows how I feel in return. I need memories with him." Ichigo dashes behind trees to hide his following. His amber eyes narrowing as the pair chat and smile at each other. The young eavesdropper is just out of earshot. The wind occasionally provides him with a sentence or two. Phrases which alone sound strange and make him unsettled.

"Well, Juushiro. What was it like?"

"Different."

_"D-Different?"_ Ichigo finds a closer tree to listen closer. _"Being with me is different? Different like bad and awkward and forget about doing it more?"_

"It can't be helped." Shunsui watches a fallen wisteria blossom drift into Juushiro's hair. "I suppose you should consider abstaining until you are comfortable." Plucking the purple petal from Juushiro's hair, he tucks it in a smallb velvet pouch with a draw string.

_"What's with the touching?"_ Ichigo clings to the tree, his fingers digging into the bark as he listens to Kyoraku trying to get rid of him.

"I agree. It's for the best. The feeling was strange, and left me drained." Juushiro replies with a grim expression. "It does make my plans more complicated."

_"S-Strange..."_ Dropping to the ground, his orange head hits the tree.

"I'd happily take his place."

_"No! Don't listen to him Juushiro!"_

"I can always count on you, Kyoraku." Juushiro says glancing up as a wave of wisteria petals float by. "Oh the wind is picking up."

"Strange for this time of year though." Shunsui tugs down his hat, watching the mass of petals landing in the waters below them.

_"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!"_ Ichigo hits the tree over and over oblivious to the swaying of the tree, and the petals falling all around him. _"I haven't felt this before... How the fuck do I deal with it?" _Struggling to his feet he opens up the scroll finding the official documents to become division thirteen's lieutenant. With a sigh he walks into Juushiro's office scribbles a note and leaves.

Juushiro strolls into his office, his eyes instantly recognizing the scroll. Walking over to it his smile fades as the letters on the note come into his view. "Why?"

"U-Ukitake-san?" Rukia appears flabbergasted at her captain's sad face. "What has happened?"

"He left." The scroll slips from his fingers, landing on the hardwood floor near his feet. "Ichigo has returned home... again."

"That asshole!" Rukia stomps over to the wall holding her zanpaktou, lifting it up from its holder, she slips it into her belt. "I warned him! I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait?" Juushiro looks at her, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "When did you see him today?"

"Just a few minutes ago near the grove. Dumb ass! I'm going to drown him, then when he crosses over, freeze him into a block of ice that'll never thaw!" Rukia turns to dash out the door when she hears Ukitake swear. "I didn't know Ukitake-san cursed?"

"I thought he was going to study all day." Kneeling down to pick up the scroll he sees the lavender flower petals of the wisteria trees scattered around his feet. "Oh, no I think he heard-" His head pops up as the tears instantly dry in his eyes. "Kuchiki, I have to go to him. Please take care of things here until I return. Make up an excuse for me missing the captains meeting."

"O-Of course." She watches him dash out the door with two swords in his hand. "I hope he kicks his puny ass!"

~/~

"Itsygo, why did we leave again?"

"I had too, Nel. No matter how much you want a place in someone's heart, if they don't leave a vacancy, you can't fill it." Ichigo dashes over the rooftops of Karakura Town heading for his house when his badge growls out a hollow's appearance. "Shit, I'm in a bad mood."

"Then ignore it." Nel says but is instantly flung away from Ichigo, knocking into a building. The swift impact makes her black out.

"Nel!" Ichigo is next to be hit by the unknown arrancar, his side splitting open and a splash of blood on the ground from a halberd's tip. "Gah!" He reaches for his blade only to remember having to leave it in Ukitake's office. "Shit." During times of peace carrying zanpaktou's is strictly forbidden. "What a dumb, fucking rule." Grabbing Nel by her shirt, Ichigo dodges the wide pole when a gush of water knocks him to the ground.

"I thought you would be much tougher."

"Don't tell me I'm Hueco Mundo's version of a rock star." He laughs, lifting his head up from the ground searching for the enemy and for Nel.

"Hardly, Traitor."

"Traitor?" Ichigo sees the tall white figure appear from the shadows, wielding a long silver trident. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm-"

"K-Kaien?" Juushiro blinks in shock as his feet touch down on the ground in front of Ichigo. "Impossible, I saw you die."

"I told them all, but they never hear. Foolish Espada and Shinigami. I cannot die." The dark haired man steps into the moonlight, flashing his angry green eyes at Ukitake. "I evolve without limit."

"I see." Juushiro drops Zangetsu deep into the pavement next to Ichigo with a frown. "You were the arrancar tracking Ichigo-kun." His hand touches his sword, could he? Raise his sword to that face? "What do you want with him?"

"For him to die." A white gloved hand waves in the air.

"Kaien..."

"Kaien? I'm confused." Ichigo shakes his head, watching the two men square off at each other.

"That alright with you Captain?" Two fingers tap his head nodding at Juushiro.

"You show yourself in front of me. Stealing the face of Kaien Shiba." Juushiro draws his blade, preparing to attack as Ichigo rises to his feet and scrambles after Nel, who was stirring against a wall on their right. "Kuchiki told me about your abilities, Espada nine. You will not hurt anyone important to me."

"Like you can stop me. Shouldn't you be in bed?" The Espada darts to Ichigo, the point of his trident lunging for the young man's back.

"Itsygo!" Nel screams in horror only to see Juushiro step in front of them, blocking the sword with his own.

"I cannot allow you to take anyone else that is precious from me." His blades slide up into shikai instantly hooking the halberd. With a simple movement, Ukitake breaks the weapon. "Now I will rid you of Kaien's face." His blades slice upwards, revealing a twisted, round, eyeless skull. "You dishonor his memory, and the heart he left with me."

"Damn you!" The espada staggers back holding his torn flesh. "I'll get you both, I just need to consume something stronger!" He vanishes from their sight, heading for Los Noches. "I will carry out Aizen-sama's desire."

~/~

"Nel's passed out in my closet?" Ichigo slides the door shut, averting his eyes from Ukitake's, unwilling to ask something he himself is afraid to learn. "What is it with midgets and my closet?"

"She was so tired after her bath she stumbled in there and fell asleep."

"Are you feeling alright? The last time you were in a battle you got really hurt."

"Ah, I'm fine. The gigai I had on from the last trip was faulty. Urahara is working on figuring out the problem." Juushiro's white hair tied behind his neck swishes to lie over his shoulder as he steps in front of Ichigo's path. "Can I ask why?"

"I feel like their might be no room for me." Ichigo turns away, moving his hand up to his hair to scratch nervously. "With Sentarou, Kiyone, and Kyoraku-san there to help you, you don't really need me." He can't believe he is going to say it. After the night they spent together, he didn't picture this would be the end of their relationship so soon. _"I'm jealous, jealous, jealous, jealous! I want to be important to him!"_

"What do they have to do with-" The slightly taller man notices Ichigo's shoulders tremble. His brown eyes instantly widen. "When you eavesdrop on people make sure you hear the whole conversation before taking off."

"Doesn't matter!" Ichigo leans his hands on his desk, avoiding the man behind him who was tapping at his back. "I heard you talking about how strange it was to touch me! And then all of sudden Rukia says some guy named Kaien made you happy." His hands clench on the desktop. "Oh wait, but now some Espada is after us and looks like the guy. Fuck!" He hits the desk, knocking his books into the floor. "I wanna know who he was to you! I wanna know if you loved him and if he touched you. I feel like shit for even saying this!"

"Ichi-"

"Itsygo." Nel slides open the door to the closet in her adult form. "I'm going to Hueco Mundo to find out more information about Espada nine." She pats him on the head with a smile. "You should stop running away from your relationship before you lose your side-kick."

"I'm... still only a side-kick to her." Ukitake sighs watching her crawling out the window with the number three tattooed on her back. "Nel-chan is an Espada? And she is huge!"

"Nel?" Ichigo blinks as she hops out of his window. "Don't go by yourself you could get hurt!"

"Neliel doesn't need Itsygo's protection right now." She turns her head over her shoulder with a smile. "Side-kick will you watch over Itsygo until I return?"

"O-Of course." Juushiro replies quickly flicking his eyes over to Ichigo's confused expression. "I would never allow anyone to hurt him."

"I know that now." Nodding her head a portal breaks open. "Take Itsygo back to Soul Society until I return. I'm going to go hunting." Walks into the portal, giving Ukitake a wink. "Juushiro-san, I'm dissolving the deal between us."

"I am honored by your trust." He bows tilting his eyes up to Ichigo's shocked face._ "Ho-Ho! Let the touching begin!"_

"Itsygo..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Be more honest with your feelings." Her large eyes narrow menacingly. "Or Nel will punish you."

"Whoa, ok!"

"S-Scary..." Juushiro whispers, watching the teal haired woman vanish into the bowels of Hueco Mundo.

"You have no idea..." Ichigo leans his head toward Juushiro. "I once saw her bitch slap-"

"Let's get back to Soul Society." Juushiro grabs Ichigo by the arm and flash steps away.

~/~

Soon as they arrive inside Ugendo Juushiro pulls Ichigo into his bedroom and tilts his head at him with a sigh. "I have been noticing a habit of yours for a while now."

"H-Habit?"

"You run from people when you believe you are a burden to them." Removing his haori, he hangs it in his closet, and begins to untie his belt. "Why not talk to me before jumping to conclusions?"

"I-I don't want to be careless with your feelings." Ichigo stares at his hands. The lines running across his palm remind him of the many times they have been stained in blood. "Ever since the winter war... I have felt like I don't belong anywhere." He sits down on Ukitake's large bed with a heavy heart. "I can't seem to finish my art project, or hell even my own thoughts lately."

"You are sabotaging our relationship and your life for fear of failing." Juushiro walks over to the bed placing a hand on Ichigo's head. "Let's talk about what you heard."

"I-I'm so jealous. I have never been this way before, it's a terrible feeling." Ichigo puts his hands over his face. "I hate feeling this way. I am supposed to be-"

"With me." He moves his hands down to lift away Ichigo's hands. "You are supposed to be with me." Juushiro opens Ichigo's arms, wrapping them around his waist then tugging Ichigo's head against his abdomen. "Just because you have a few fears doesn't mean I don't want you."

"But when you were with Kyoraku-san, it sounded as if you were changing your mind." His orange hair rubs Ukitake's stomach as his head shakes back and forth. "You said it was different and he was talking about replacing me."

"Oh no, I was talking about the gigai." Juushiro's hands slide into the soft orange locks, the pads of his fingers make tiny circles on Ichigo's scalp. "I hadn't tried one before and mine was draining my reiatsu for some reason."

"Then the abstaining part was-" His head lifts up to discover a soft expression instead of anger.

"I can't wear another gigai until Urahara finds out the problem, so any missions to the real world I receive Kyoraku will take for me." He can't help but adore the fragile look on his tan face when it shifts into an embarrassed flush. "The person I love is next to me."

"I feel so stupid." Ichigo's eyes grow wide, suddenly realizing the last part of Juushiro's comment. _"Love... he loves me? I am stupid!"_

"Then feel me..." Juushiro whispers, leaning his head down to Ichigo's lips. "until you feel better." The hands around his waist clinch, tugging him between Ichigo's legs. His lips find a welcoming partner to caress. Oh how he wanted to kiss Ichigo so very badly over the past day. His voice is silent with the overwhelming longing for him. The night air on his skin draws at the heat rising off his bare chest. He couldn't be bothered with changing into different clothes. The black hakama pants hanging around his hips are enough for him. His mind is on other things. Pleasant flavors of mint and scents of citrus swirl in the air around the man tugging him to lie on top of him.

Ichigo's back touches the fluffy, blue fabric of the blanket under him. His mouth is busy returning kisses, his hands sliding over alabaster skin. Nothing else matters. Just him and Juushiro, in this place, together, touching each other is important. Eager for new experiences, Ichigo yanks at his robes, tossing it somewhere. He didn't waste time with the details; he was too busy running his hands up and down a fine chest with modest muscles and firm skin. His hips arch up to rub his hard member to Juushiro's "Too many clothes."

"Agreed." Leaning back, Juushiro stands up next to the bed, quickly discarding his pants. He watches Ichigo wiggle out of his clothes, marveling at the tan skin and warm face pointing at him. "_Take it slow. You promised him._" He reminds himself before planting his knees on the bed between Ichigo's legs. Dropping over Ichigo he places his hands on each side of his narrow waist to gaze at him. The man is stunning to look at; his body is cut just enough to be incredibly attractive without looking intimidating. Juushiro's eyes drop to Ichigo's stiff cock arching high into the air curling to tap his own stomach.

"Juushiro?"

"This is the first time I have allowed myself a closer view of your body." Juushiro leans back on his legs, dragging a lazy hand over Ichigo's thigh. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to control myself." His hand slides up the smooth skin, brushing the soft tight curls. "I think I'm at my limit already from just looking at you."

"I trust you." Ichigo leans up, brushing his mouth over Juushiro's trembling lips. He opens his lips, flicking his tongue inside to feel a rush of heat and moisture. "Touch everything." His hands move to pale nervous ones; placing them on his body he hears a quiet moan.

Ukitake leans into the kiss with more force than he intended, knocking Ichigo back to the bed. Tilting his head, with his eyes clamped shut for fear of driving right into his partner, he kisses him passionately. Tongues quickly meet, hungry mouths opening wider as they tickle each other. He couldn't caress enough of him to satisfy, but when a hand wraps around his erection and begins to stroke, his breath hitches in his throat. With a hiss, he moves his lips down Ichigo's chest, kissing a light path until reaching his groin. He wanted it. Had been thinking about it since that first night he stayed with Ichigo at his family's house. Now it was right below him, pink and hard, but to suck it he would have to move too far away from the hand gently tugging his own dick. It seems like a necessary choice. When he edges his feet back further, slipping his hard cock from Ichigo's hand he felt fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him to lay on his bed. "Ichi-"

"You said together right?" He turns on the bed so he is facing Juushiro's feet, his head arching up bashfully waiting for an answer.

"I-I did." Juushiro smiles realizing Ichigo remembers his need. The thing that makes him feel closeness, makes him apart of someone's heart is to come together. To Juushiro it's like saying 'My release is your release.' Besides after spending hundreds of years alone, having another person with you is an amazing gift. It's his intimacy, his way of loving, and Ichigo understands that desire. Rolling on his side he touches Ichigo's cock with his bare hand for the first time. Ever so lightly the pads of his fingers trace from the base to the round tip. Feeling Ichigo's hands grow still on his own body, he turns to look at him. Those big amber eyes he is convinced are spellbinding meet his gaze.

"Juushiro... it's ok." Ichigo says, returning to stroking the pale member with a tempting bright pink head. "I want you too. I'm positive." He doesn't fully understand Juushiro's reluctance, but decides to make his point by edging closer to the body next to him. Licking his lips, Ichigo surrounds him with a sigh of contentment.

"Ichi-ahh!" The warming sensation sinking into his cock from Ichigo's mouth causes his head to lower. Last night Ichigo was unbelievably sexy and spontaneous, tonight he is assertive but confident. "He is here with me. Choosing me to be the one to touch him and make him feel good. He is so full of love." Juushiro scoots toward Ichigo's hips his fingertips returning to explore the golden member, seemingly beckoning him to please. His mouth waters, his pulse quickens, eyes watching a bit of fluid leaking out in a creamy collared dollop. It's a thrill doing this together. Lying sideways toward each other's bodies to bring each other to a place of pleasure makes their feelings connect. Juushiro guides the long cock carefully into his mouth to slide against his tongue. Being enveloped and wrapping his own lips around Ichigo at the same time feels so very good. His dark brown eyes shut soon as he starts to move his head. Softer than he thought; harder than he expected. Ichigo's body is responding to his by leaking out more drops for him to taste. Shivering from a sudden hot warmth against the tip of his member his eyes pop open. "W-What was that?" It happens again the rush of warm moisture followed by an incredible tingling across his thighs.

"You like that Juushiro?" Ichigo lifts his face toward him, gazing at the long white hair threading out of the holder, the flushed cheeks, and panting of his slack mouth. Without waiting for a reply he returns to pleasuring Juushiro. His strokes are long, his mouth opening so he can take him into the back of his throat. Ichigo can't get enough of him. Wanting to seize more he tugs a hand around Juushiro's hip sliding him forward more and squeezing at the perfect round bottom he has admired for the past few days.

Ukitake can't keep himself from a long breathy moan. Trying to focus on giving and not just receiving he continues to rub his tongue over the underside of Ichigo's erection slipping up to the head to kiss and lightly suck. The groaning response is electrifying. He moves up the cock again, surrounds it with his lips and draws out more fluid.

"Hnnn." Ichigo's mind is swimming in a sea of desire. Pressure begins to build and his head moves faster the more he experiences. The tiny hairs on the back of head neck rise from the stimulation. Inside, deeper to the roof of his mouth, to the back of his throat, his tongue directs. He is losing himself to the passion boiling under his skin by giving Juushiro satisfaction.

Juushiro slowly slides him deeper, a little at a time. Reaching the very back he lets the head bob, drowning in the wet heat of his throat as Ichigo's hips begin to rock. What a feeling... he is pleasing the person he loves. "Ichigo is a vigorous lover." He is going to come soon; it's so much newness at one time.

Their bodies sway, Ichigo's hips lightly forward, Juushiro's tugged close by a gentle hand. Just a bit faster they move becoming desperate for release. Juushiro's hair is all around his face, Ichigo is feeling the soft strands tickling his hips and thighs. It's good... it's sweet... it's so hot, but intense. It couldn't have happened better at that moment. Juushiro senses Ichigo's cock harden, suddenly his own, finally in a fury they climax with a gasp. Then the light feeling of euphoria settles over them.

"Wow." Juushiro mumbles, his thoughts so full of happiness he lays his head down on the soft blanket and releases a sigh. "Never done that before."

"W-What?" Ichigo promptly falls off the bed.

"Ichigo?" Juushiro turns his body in the direction where his new lover fell too tired to even lift his head up. He sees orange hair slowly rise over the blue blanket, and a very sexy but confused face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Never done what before?" He lays his chin on the navy color comforter almost afraid of what Juushiro might say.

"Been with a man before." Juushiro answers with a sweet smile. "I am going to like it very much."

"Y-You mean-"

"Oh, you have a little something on your face." Ukitake notices the thin clear trickle from Ichigo's lips crawl down his chin.

"Gah!" Ichigo swipes at his face listening to Juushiro's laugh. "I-I thought you were experienced in this kinda thing!" He turns around slides open the closet and pulls out a pair of pajama pants. Tugging them on, he pulls out a pair for Ukitake and almost drops them when he whirls back around taking in the sweet expression pointed at him.

"No." Raising his arm up, he leans his cheeks on his palm chuckling at Ichigo's reaction. "Look at him making himself at home here. So cute!"

"Oh..." Sitting on the bed, he bites at his lower lip, dying to ask the obvious. _"Then this stuff about Kaien isn't that he loved him?"_

"Is it a problem?"

"What? No!" Ichigo actually liked that. "It's just... I was trying so hard not to appear too innocent and here you are as clueless as I am." He drops on the bed, lying next to Juushiro on his back. "PJ's?" Lifting the extra pairing in the air he tosses them over Juushiro's head.

"I like sleeping nude." He lifts up a pant leg to peek at Ichigo. "He is thinking... about what though? Maybe…" Laying the pants to the side, he crawls between Ichigo's legs and turns over on his back. He feels Ichigo's legs closing to support his back so he lays his head across one of his thighs and begins to tell him something he never speaks about. "I had a wife. Hanako. We married soon after I graduated from the spirit academy. It was arranged of course. She was very sweet and always polite and respectful. We both tried very hard to be what the other needed, but in the end I could see her becoming suffocated with caring for a sick husband." He takes a breath to steady himself when he feels Ichigo's hands cup the sides of his face. "So I left the home we had together and returned to Ugendo and fully immersed myself in the life of a shinigami captain."

"That must have been very hard." Ichigo says, softly stroking Juushiro's silky white hair. "You loved her enough to let her go."

"The damage had been done. I received a message stating that I had already stained her and they weren't able to marry her off to someone else."

"All they cared about was her_ resale_ value? That's sick."

"It was different times back then, and I come from a lesser noble family. We were expected to maintain certain obligations. Noble women are always in high value demand due to the low birth rates in Soul Society. I had committed a slight to the nobility. I took a woman and wed her only to discard her. I broke the law."

"But, you did it to free her, not to betray your marriage." Ichigo's fingertips begin soothing circles on Ukitake's scalp. "Laws should be to protect people, not enslave them."

"I would return every year to see if she had need of anything." Juushiro's voice drops low, he turns on his side dropping lower between Ichigo's legs so he cannot see the pain in his eyes. "She never did... need me."

"You thought she would learn to love you."

"She never did..." He can't stop the tears. They are burning their way down his cheeks dropping on Ichigo's pant leg. "She never did."

"I will." Ichigo says leaning over and wrapping his arms around the crying shinigami captain that has slowly worked into a special place in his heart. He feels like his heart is breaking. He was stupid, he was wrong, and worst of all he did something that brought up this horrible pain. "Juushiro..." He lifts Ukitake up to lean on his back, surrounding him with his arms. "I'm done running away."

"Please be sure Ichigo. I couldn't take it if you changed your mind. Not with the way I feel for you." He lays his head against the strong bare shoulder cradling him like a child.

"I swear... I'll never run away from what we have again." He answers confidently. "Let's love each other, Juushiro." Ichigo couldn't be more serious as he sits there with Juushiro in his arms. He decided something and that was that. Loving Juushiro is what he is going to do. He can't be running away from something he himself chose. As he listens to Juushiro slowly falling asleep he realizes that he has liked him since he laid eyes on him, wanted time with him since the winter war, and desired him since that passionate kiss in the shower at the love motel. _"Love. Never even thought about wanting it. Isn't it ironic? Now that I have figured out I do love someone and it feels pretty good."_ Taking a glance at the sleeping man next to him, he smiles lightly. _"I picked a good one, too."_

_

* * *

_Hey all! Here is another chapter! YAY. Things are moving along for a our couple. We all have fears and weakness, I wanted Ichigo's to be a new one and an old one. He has always struggled internally with his place in life. Between SS and his human life. Making his new one jealousy was so fun! I hope you don't mind ;D. I didn't want Ichigo to turn into an overwhelmed Uke in this. I wanted it to be mutual but sexy. I hope you think so too! Juushiro's past... was tricky. I had been hinting on it for a while but finally explained in this chapter. It's easy to assume he might have had a wife at some point. I also wanted to explain to reason for his reluctance, using his fears of being emotionally abandoned and his worries over ruining Ichigo's life fit together for the fic. The revival of Espada nine. It just seemed to be the perfect catalyst for the fic. When you are newly in love you always face the demons of your new lovers past. I thought it important to have Kaien Shiba play a part. So once again our guys are equal. Both with issues some painful, some just being a bit misunderstood. I needed Ichigo to realize his feelings on his own. Being in love... you have to just know it. I thought Ichigo would be the type to actually sit down and think it through. Then when it comes to intimacy he will acknowledge how the feeling grows when you are close. For some it happens before sex, others after. For Ichigo though he wouldn't until he knew for certain... and now he knows ;D Hope you enjoyed and take a moment to review! HUGS Fuzzi


	12. My Masterpiece

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**This fic is M rated and shouldn't be read by anyone under 18.**

**Beta work by Kaiken Collison... hope it's worth the wait!**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

_**Chapter 12; My**_ _**Masterpiece**_

Sleep doesn't come for Ichigo. After he and Juushiro shared that amazing time together he can not settle his mind down long enough to doze off. Lifting a blanket over Juushiro's bare backside he pads quietly over to a chair next to a small lamp. Ichigo can't believe he did those things with the man sleeping peacefully on this bed. It's amazing to have another person wanting your affection and love. Pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms, Ichigo plops into a chair to work on his art project. With the drawing tablet from his backpack on his lap, he ponders the theme as eyes are drawn to Juushiro turning on his side in his sleep. "Trust..." he mumbles as the blanket on Ukitake's pale skin slides down to rest on the lower part of his round bottom. "I never thought it was difficult for me."

_"You are sabotaging our relationship and your life for fear of failing."_

"Juushiro is right." He whispers, moving the pencil over the paper. The problems he has been having suddenly makes sense to him. Feeling disconnected, unsettled, insecure with what to do after he graduates, what to do with his life. "I'm afraid of messing up so I haven't done anything at all." Bashful Ichigo... so uncomfortable... he is always awkward with nudity and sex. Actually, believing he didn't have such desires in the first place, he went with the flow and let the years build up on him.

However, since being around Ukitake he has realizing he does have needs and wants and the best part of all is that someone wants him back."_This is so new to me... being with someone physically and romantic." _Vowing to make a change, Ichigo continues to draw, his eyes flicking up to the pale profile of Juushiro's resting form."_I like it very much."_ Laying on his side, the blanket barely covering anything, he is a sight to behold. "I trust you with my heart, Juushiro." It hit him like lightening and he lifts his drawing pencil. The lines and curves flow out of him surprisingly easy across the white paper. His eyes flicking back and forth between the sleeping man and his drawing pad, absorbing every pale soft inch of supple skin.

Juushiro is awake, pretending he is asleep so his Ichigo can draw him. Intentionally turning toward him so his body is fully exposed to the room. He listens to Ichigo's breath hitching. There isn't anything better than hearing the orange haired man get all flustered. "_Get up from that chair and put your hands on me Ichigo."_

The sharp point of the pencil in Ichigo's hand snaps off as his eyes feast on gorgeous pale skin lying on top of a dark blue blanket. It's a good thing he finished the last stroke before Juushiro turned over. With a sigh he sets the sketch pad on the nightstand next to Ukitake's bed and rises from the chair. Oh, the temptation is streaking through his mind and body. "_I said I would love him. I... totally mean it. It's terrifying and wonderful at the same time." _Taking a deep breath, he steps to the side of the bed, letting a hand lightly graze Juushiro's thigh.

The white haired man sucks in a sharp breath, blowing his cover. To make matters worse his erection grew suddenly and he has no choice but to lift his eye lids up and gaze at the one hovering near his left hip. "Ichigo..."

"I'm here," he replies softly, his eyes traveling the smooth flesh splayed out like a dream in front of him. He places a knee on the bed, his fingers touching the navy blanket allowing him to lean slightly over Juushiro. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just..." his voice drops lower, his fingertips slide along the creamy white thigh ever so slowly to Juushiro's abdomen then makes a small circle before moving up to the place over his heart. "Juushiro, I want you to know that being naked with you doesn't feel strange. Touching you doesn't seem wrong or uncomfortable, and I... want to stand next to you every damn day. I'm still scared, but I know what I want, and that's you."

"I know how important saying my name is too you." He sits up to look at Ichigo directly, the space between them seemingly larger than it really is. "And when you do say it, I have never felt so special or alive."

"Juushiro..." Ichigo's eyes meet Juushiro's, swirling with warmth, the emotional connection passing between them growing stronger from their confessions. "Juushiro... can we... do more now?"

"Ohhh, Ichigo..." he exhales a low sigh, lifting a hand to Ichigo's hip to gently tug him closer. "It's so important, I want to make it special."

"Just being with you is special enough," comes Ichigo's confident reply as his knees plant around Ukitake's hips. Gathering his courage, his fingertips slide over the pale chest in front of him, gliding softly up an arching neck into silky long white hair. He watches him carefully. Juushiro's sweet, flushing face tilting up, his pink lips opening in a breathy moan as his fingers flow through the soft strands of hair. "Oh, I want-" His mouth covers Juushiro's, the passion bubbling in him, searching a gasping mouth for satisfaction.

Juushiro's eyes flutter in shock from Ichigo's assertiveness. His own hands move up to embrace the man sitting on his lap, and showering him with kisses that cause his stomach to tighten. "Ah!" he moans into Ichigo's mouth, unable to control himself from the pleasure of the hands caressing him. Unable to resist touching him any longer, he moves a hand around Ichigo's hip to cup his round bottom. The soft fabric of the pajamas on the younger man, block the skin to skin contact. It's not enough for Juushiro, he is needing now. Tugging down the baggy pants from Ichigo's hips his hand returns, this time finding a warm connection. He isn't rough, he could never be rough with his Ichigo. Gently squeezing he enjoys the genuine reaction from Ichigo.

"Ah! Please Juushiro." His head lifts; he runs his tongue over his wet lips. "Again." Grabbing Ukitake's hand, he slides it closer to the crevasse in his bottom. He wants to be touched there, in a place where no one has and only this man will do. Kissing at the supple skin of his neck, he mutters words of encouragement to his partner. "I need you to touch me. Only you."

"I-Ichigo..." he whispers, his fingertip lightly circling Ichigo's puckered entrance. "I knew you would be like this." One circle... then another... followed by a light tap, Ichigo's lips sucking his neck a little more each graze of his finger. "Once you decide something you rush right into it without regret." It's exciting like this. With Ichigo moving against his finger, his mouth nibbling on his neck, warm hands gliding down his back. How can he resist? "I don't think I could handle another rejection."

"People who regret are fools who don't trust their own hearts." Ichigo says sweetly, his body growing anxious for Juushiro's finger to press inside. "I'm going to give you everything, as if I would regret that."

"You say that now, but-"

"I'm so in love with you." With that said, Ichigo lifts away a few strands of hair from Juushiro's face and replaces then with his hand. He is happy, he is so relieved to share his heart with this person. "I love you, Juushiro and I want to be with you." He kisses him, a slow soft kiss to reassure and a relax the insecurities of the man under him. The trembling lower lip is silky smooth between his mouth. "More." he whispers, opening him up with a gentle nudge to his chin and slides his tongue inside for a taste. Butterflies in his belly remind him that doing this is good. It's so nice and calming, not scary like he thought it would be. Could it be because he is with Juushiro? Or maybe that he is finally settled on loving someone and trusts them? "_It's everything," _he thinks flicking his tongue to Juushiro's, enjoying that precious warmth hidden inside.

Juushiro ponders the shock of Ichigo newly assertive and delightfully sexy behavior. The younger man is rubbing himself against his fully erect member, literally wrapping himself around him, seducing him to a fever of lust. The doubt and uneasiness is gone and Ichigo is making it clear what he wants. He moves his hand away from Ichigo's bottom to slide his thumb over his own cock. Gathering up a dollop of pre-come, he does the same with Ichigo's cock then returns to the round tempting bottom. "If I do this..." His gently presses inside the snug hole, just the very tip of his finger. He knows it's important to ease into thing type of intimacy. "Can I have my special time tomorrow?"

"Ohh, god yes." Ichigo's breath catches, his head dropping to Juushiro's strong pale shoulder blade as he savors the new sensation.

He eases inside a little further spurred on by the tiny kisses on his shoulder, and the slight movement of Ichigo's hips. Juushiro adores Ichigo and the honest sounds flowing from his lips, the warm moist air on his neck proves he is pleasing his lover. Slipping deeper he hears a deep inhale of air and a moan telling him he has found a nice place. He rubs the slightly raised curve... once, twice, a third time before Ichigo begins whimpering. "Is it good, my Ichigo?"

"Yesssssss," he whispers, almost in a low growl. Like a small current flowing up his spine then heating up his thighs, the sweetness builds inside him. Juushiro is touching something that is electrifying his very core. "So goooood."

"I'm so glad... I like to give you pleasure." He presses in a second finger to his opening to Ichigo's delight, his hips jerk then his arms slide around his shoulders. Juushiro shifts their weight slightly so their cocks can touch. Soft skin meeting soft skin giving him a shock of bliss. "Rub against me, Ichigo."

"Ahh, ahhh, 'kay," comes a quick reply from his slack mouth. He has never felt so good. "Is it supposed to feel this—Oh! Do it more!" Ichigo can't think now. His mind is focused on the paradise coursing through him into his aching member nudging Juushiro's. Ichigo moves toward his partner caressing his cock, moves back to quicken the entrance of the fingers exploring him.

Ukitake is in heaven. He has his Ichigo snugly around his fingers and begins to pump faster. His deep brown eyes slide shut, reveling in the scintillating groans coming from the ecstasy he is giving the sun-kissed man on top of him. Twisting his fingers up he jabs at the sweet spot again this time the response is Ichigo's hips locking in place as the orgasm begins.

"Hn!" he can't contain the pressure begging to escape. Ichigo knocks them both to the bed, Juushiro firmly under him thrusting his hip as he comes fast and hard.

Juushiro's eyes pop open when he is knocked over. "Ichigo!" He is trapped under the writhing man, the beauty of the moment making his own climax erupt along with Ichigo. Spurting suddenly, giving him a ravishing feeling of submissiveness despite being the penetrating one. It makes him nervous for a second. The newness of being in control but not. Ichigo seems to thrive like this. Juushiro is controlling the amount of intimacy, but Ichigo is the one urging it to happen. "You are perfect for me, my Ichigo."

"I am?" his breath is still catching up, the fingers easing out of him. "Mmm." He looks down at Juushiro, his pale face filling with a passionate pink color blossoming on his normally pale cheeks. His amber eyes swirl for a brief time. He is content to stare at the long white hair splayed across the dark blue blanket, thrilled to feel the sticky release on his stomach, and most of all the palms reaching up to hold his face. "You are my masterpiece," he pants with a low tone, tilting his head toward Juushiro.

"I love you." He says, raising his head to accept a sweetest tasting warm kiss. "Tomorrow will be better." Ichigo Kurosaki is certainly just what he has been missing... he sleeps that night soundly, peacefully, happy that he finally has someone to be with.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! HUGS and I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Pointers and Pleasure

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**THIS FIC IS M RATED AND SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE UNDER 18.**

Beta work by JudoQueen; Kaiken Collison; Hehe yay! Thanks for your hard work^^

_**Juushiro is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

Chapter 13; Pointers and Pleasure

Juushiro wakes with a stretch, his hand instantly moving for the body next to him. Finding it cold and empty his eyes pop open to the bright light of mid morning. "Oh, I slept late. Kiyone and Sentarou will-"

"TAICHOU! Are you all RIGHT!"

"Too late..." He mutters, lifting his bare body from the bed with a yawn. "I'm fine! I'll be in the office in an hour!" Standing up from the bed, his eyes are drawn to the easel and paper erected at the foot of his bed. Walking over to it he flips open the tablet to see a handwritten note and a small drawing of himself. "Ichigo..."

The blush creeping across his cheeks at the sight of himself laying on a velvet blanket completely naked makes more than just his face warm but his heart also. He is happy. Hearing it spoken from Ichigo's lips that night was like lightening in his blood. Lifting the drawing pad from the easel he reads the note fighting back a tear. His dark brown eyes move over the letters slowly absorbing so much meaning. How does Ichigo know he needs to see this?

_I had to turn in my art project._

_I'll be back!_

_Tonight... no excuses!_

_I love you_

_Ichigo_

Later that morning Juushiro is sitting at his marble top desk thinking about Ichigo when he pulls out the sketch book and flips through it for the third time that day. "Tonight... Ichigo," he whispers before climbing the stairs for a shower. Ichigo really does understand him and the small things he needs to feel at ease. He wants to give him a wonderful memory, something to look back on and feel warm fuzzy feelings about. "I want to do something special before I make love with him..." Juushiro's eye's grow wide in a panic. "I'm going to have sex tonight!"

Dashing over to Kyoraku's division, his white haori flutters in the breeze as he travels from room to room looking for his best friend. "Shun!" One door... then another opens. "Shunsui!"

Nanao watches the white haired captain pacing back and forth from room to room searching for the man sound asleep behind his desk on the floor with a stunned expression.

"Shun! Where are you?"

These two men are the ones in charge around here? It's like a bad joke. They are totally hopeless without someone there to hold their hand. Clearing her throat she lifts a hand to her mouth. "Captain Ukitake-san."

"Y-Yes?" Juushiro asks, freezing in mid-step.

She points to the lump of pink on the floor and walks out the door. Whatever they were up too, it's certain to cause trouble, and Nanao dreads the inevitable clean up she will be forced into by her captain.

"Shunsui..." Ukitake leans over the sleeping man poking a finger on his shoulder. He doesn't budge at all forcing Ukitake to pull out the big guns. "Shunsui, it's happy hour at the Golden Lantern!" he whispers in Shunsui's ear holding a hand to his face.

"Women! I will have some!" he says, wrapping an arm around Juushiro and pulling him to his chest. "Don't be shy. I won't bite unless you want me too," he giggles pressing a finger to the tip of Ukitake's nose. "Oh, Juushiro?"

"Good morning." He smiles at his long time friend, ignoring the hands groping at his chest.

"That explains the missing clouds of happiness."

"Y-Yeah, I don't have those." He mutters, swatting away Kyoraku's hands. "I need some advice. T-Tonight is the night with Ichigo and-"

"The night?" He rubs at his beard, flicking his eyes up at the blushing man. "Ohhh, THE night."

"I need to how to-to…" He taps his index finger together hoping his friend can fill in the blanks.

"Oh, well, Juushiro that's not really my area of expertise." He adjusts his hat nervously. "You do _know_ how... it's just with another man."

"A few pointers. Please?"

"Okay." Shunsui walks into his office and starts rifling through his desk drawer. "You will need this." Tossing the bottle in the air he plops into his chair and smiles at his picture of Nanao-chan setting on his desk. "You going be... um, how do I say this—The Big Bad Wolf or Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Shunsui!"

"Look..." He stands up, pulling his hat over his face. "treat him like you would want to be treated. It might not work the first couple of times. So make sure someone stops if either of you say no. The major difference is guys don't get wet in that place, so use lots of lube." He points to the bottle in Juushiro's hand.

"Oh, I kinda knew that." Juushiro turns to leave when he stops for a moment. "Is it really painful? I don't want to hurt him." He tilts his head down with a sad expression.

"Juushiro, just go with what feels right." Kyoraku snaps his fingers, remembering something important. "And come a little bit before Ichigo-kun shows up. That way you aren't too big. It helps a lot for virgins."

"Thank you, Shunsui."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think you will hurt him. Ichigo-kun is quite used to pain as are you."

"That's no reason-"

"I know... So where is your boyfriend now?" He quickly changes the subject wanting his friend to be more at ease. "You hiding him in your greenhouse?"

"N-No… He is at his last day of school turning in his art pro- oh no..." Ukitake's face turns deadly serious. "He wasn't supposed to leave until Nel-chan came back from Hueco Mundo."

"Oh dear..."

~/~

By the time the two captains had arrived at Karakurra High school Ichigo is walking through the gate with his book bag over his shoulder. Lifting his head up, he is surprised at the pair walking up to him with nervous looks on their faces.

"Kyoraku-san? Ukitake-san? What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo..." Juushiro walks directly over to him, his arms wrap around the younger man pulling him to his chest with a sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

"Juushiro, what's wrong?" Ichigo glances around at the various wide eyed stares as he is being embraced by Ukitake. "T-They can see you!" he grumbles with a shrug.

"Oh..." Juushiro releases him tilting his eyes over to Orihime and Tatsuki's gaping mouths. "I didn't mean to embarrass you Ichigo-kun."

"Embarass me? Tch... I have orange hair, I'm used to being treated like a deliquint." Ichigo lifts his arm up, pointing a finger at Juushiro's chest with a scowl. "You are in a gigai! You aren't supposed to be using one!" Folding his arms across his chest, he shut his eyes and looks away fully expressing his displeasure.

"N-Now Ichigo..." Juushiro mutters trying to find an excuse when Shunsui lets out a loud bellow of laughter.

"Go easy on each other. There is plenty of time to have a first disagreement." The brown haired captain grabs Ichigo by the shoulder with one hand and with the other pulls Ichigo to the side. "Pretend to get a little more upset and you can probabaly squeeze some make up sex out of Juushiro. Heee," he says, smiling at a blushing Ichigo and giving Ukitake a wink.

"Kyoraku-san, I don't need to manipulate him to sleep with me." Ichigo says, pushing away the older captain. "I suppose someone like you is used to cheap tricks to get a partner."

"Ichigo!" Juushiro's eyes grow round in shock at the man's quick retort.

"It's going to be a lot of fun having you around, But...!" Shunsui grabs both the men and takes off around the corner with them gasping in surprise. "I think it's happy hour at The Golden Lantern~!"

The three travel back to Soul Society instantly taken to the infamous sake bar where Shunsui makes a huge effort to get them both drunk. Ichigo flatly refuses any drink stating plainly that he isn't twenty for a little more than a year and Juushiro politely sips his first cup for more than an hour.

The two keep the conversation flowing despite the frequent looks and flushed faces at the other. Both their minds were focusing on the important event to follow later in the evening. Even when Kyoraku orders food the pair only nibbles lightly, too preoccupied to put forth much effort into an appetite.

Ichigo is often distracted, gazing out the nearby window watching the sun slowing setting on the horizon. His thoughts inevitably returning to his new boyfriend and the new experience he is to share with him. "_What if I am terrible at it?" _His light brown eyes flick to Juushiro's, connecting instantly. Ichigo takes in the tilt of his white hair neatly pulled back into a pony tail and the warm smile offered to him. "_Ukitake-san... looks incredible. When I'm around him... do I make a face like the one he is showing me?" _Returning the grin, Ichigo puts his chin on his hand and stares right back at him.

As if by some miracle Kyoraku excuses himself to go to the washroom and Juushiro slides around the table the sit next to Ichigo. Finding Ichigo hand he slips his palm inside to feel the warmth between them. Nothing about Ichigo brings sadness, just an open heart waiting and wanting to be loved. "Ichigo, I wanting to ask you something."

"I wondered when you would." he replies glancing at Juushiro's pale face. "Go on I'll answer, but when I do it's the end of it. No doubting, or fears."

"That's fair." Juushiro whispers giving a light squeeze of his hand. He swallows a knot in his throat and prepares himself for something that could mean the last time they speak for awhile or ever again. "You know that I have this illness, and eventually It'll mean one day..." His voice breaks, his lips tremble from the anxiety of honesty. "I'll fade away." Looking over at Ichigo his eyes water slightly. "I'll go long before you Ichigo. I would be selfish if I didn't try and prevent you a future of hurt and certainty." He doesn't want to give Ichigo a way out. He wants Ichigo to need him, to count on him to be there, but brutal truth is that one day his illness will kill him. Turning his head away to hide the pain on his face a tear slips down his cheek. "Even if it makes you sad now... I have to give you time to consider leaving... me."

Truthful words whispering out in deep emotion always leave a mark on Ichigo. Next to him is this kind and gentle person with so much love to give everyone who meets him adores him. Ichigo notices Kyoraku-san about to walk back in so he stands up and releases Juushiro's hand. He watches the grief wash over his pale face and sighs deeply. "I'll bare it."

Juushiro blinks in shock at the serious expression on the younger man's face looking down at him. "Y-You are sure-"

"There is your answer." He interrupts folding his hands over his chest defiantly. "End of it."

"You two in another disagreement?" Shunsui asks staggering back to the table when Ichigo whispers in his ear.

"W-What's going on?" Ukitake watches the two nod at each other then Ichigo flash steps away. "Oh?"

"We will meet up with him later." Kyoraku says raising his cup for Ukitake to fill. "Let's toast to your last few moments of single life!"

"Shunsui!"

By the time the two had arrived at Ugendo, Ichigo has everything prepared and gives Kyoraku a nod of thanks. Ushering Juushiro upstairs, he gives him a small smile before pushing him into the bath. "Meet me in the greenhouse when you are through."

"Alright." Juushiro replies a bit unsure what is going on. He showers quickly full of curiosity and once he is dressed opens to the door to the bathroom to find an easel with a drawing of himself in the navy blue yukata he is wearing. Lifting the paper from the stand he reads the single line at the bottom.

"_I couldn't sleep last night."_

Looking past the easel he sees another near the steps. Walking up to it he takes the next one noticing it's a simple drawing of a pair of hands reaching for each other. Another line handwritten above the clasping hands makes his heart swell and feel so full of tenderness.

"_A touch from you, lasts for weeks."_

Juushiro continues to move toward the greenhouse, every few steps and new sketch and message. Each time the next piece of artwork showing a different part of his body with precious words lovingly expressing affection for him. Finally coming to the large sliding door to the greenhouse the final picture is one of himself laying on his bed with a blanket curling over his hips, covering just enough to tease, revealing just enough to bring a blush to his face. He opens the door to find Ichigo standing there in a red yukata with a long white stripe down the left side. The look on his face is warm making Juushiro reach his hand out to him.

"Juushiro," he says, slipping his hand into his. Ichigo isn't nervous; he is happy and excited to spend this evening with him. "I brought food out here in case-" The words vanish inside Juushiro's mouth as Ichigo's lips are firmly claimed. They kiss sweetly, the gentleness between them only a glimpse of what is to come for the two in the cool air of the greenhouse.

Juushiro tugs Ichigo a bit closer, his hands touching warm tan cheeks glide down to caress. Ichigo's pure reaction... arching his neck, closing his eyes, make him feel like his hands are made of feathers dancing around the offered body. A step closer now, his leg between the younger man's, shrinking the distance between them. He kisses with more passion soon as large hands touch his belt tracing a path with his fingers around his waist. It doesn't take long for his erection to rise and begin demanding attention, but patience is something he excels at. Taking a moment he breaks the kiss to look at Ichigo.

His eyes open soon as Juushiro's kiss leaves his lips. The wet warm feeling on them vanishing too quickly he runs his tongue over his upper lip to get a faint taste. The reaction is excatly what Ichigo wants. He doesn't speak, just takes in the intense expression on Ukitake's face as an invitation for more and pulls him over to the futon laying on the grass. Ichigo simply points to the sketch pad nestled on the soft navy cover.

"_I have so many to cherish already..." _he thinks, curling a foot under him as he sits down on the bed. "_I feel spoiled." _Lifting the cover on the notebook his dark brown eyes slide over the picture of himself with his head resting on a pillow, laying on his side, his eyes half open looking at something with a longing gaze. It strikes Juushiro this must be how Ichigo really sees him.

This drawing is different than the others. His robe is slipping of his left shoulder, a part in the hem peeling open to show a long smoothing looking leg. "Come here, Ichigo," he says holding up his hand to Ichigo to join him on the futon. "I would like to know what you were thinking drawing here." His fingertip touches the picture where his hand is resting against the bed, his palm open and empty.

"T-That I would like to fill that hand with mine," he says quietly, but honestly. Feeling a hand on his wrist he surprised by the gentle lips lightly grazing his palm.

Juushiro's hand moves to his exposed left shoulder on the paper, his eyes slanting over to Ichigo's face. "What were you thinking here?"

"The robe... is sliding-" he stops speaking, Juushiro's fingertips have curled around his collar and is slowly tugging the robe off his left shoulder. "I wanted to rub my lips..." His eyes close as the soft mouth glides over his shoulder. "there." The breath in his chest is suddenly tight. He hadn't thought a simple drawing could be so sensual. Ukitake isn't even naked in it.

"Here?"

"Um..." Opening his eyes, he focuses on the sketch again and swallows a knot in his throat. "T-That place..." He watches Juushiro's finger carefully beginning to anticipate being touched. "I wanted to taste." Like confessing a great sin his head tilts down, the flushing cheeks of his face soon feel a cool cheek moving over it. "Ah..." Teeth nibble, a warm tongue licking, then finally lips suck his earlobe inside a waiting moist mouth. Ichigo's mind swirls, his eyes once again heavy with lust want to slip shut.

"What about here?" Juushiro whispers in Ichigo's ear before pulling away and pointing to his legs. "In your mind... when your pencil moved slowly down to draw my legs. What did you want to do to me?" He nudges Ichigo to lay on his side. Then his hand creeps down his hip and pull apart the fabric on his robe exposing a tan leg to the cool air of the enclosed flower garden. "Tell me."

He can not answer. Ichigo is hoping, no wanting Juushiro's lips to kiss a path up his leg more than anything. The jumping of his heartbeat makes his chest heave out a ragged sigh when the long white strands of hair tickle at his calves. Lips move, fingertips glide up to his thighs and his robe is moved back to reveal more skin.

"No reply?" he pauses nearing Ichigo's left hip stifling a quiet chuckle.

The breath on his body strips him of words. How can he speak and ruin the moment between them? Ichigo decides to answer by sliding his hands into Juushiro's silky locks. Oh, he needs this so very much, the closeness, the body next to him, reaching and touching, gliding and tugging at every emotion just by contact. It's good for him and gets even better when the plump lips come closer to his erection. His mind moans a silent yes when the lips surround him, taking part of him inside a warm wet place. Uncaring what he looks like with his legs wide open, his robe pushed above his waist, and a man nestled between them Ichigo leans his head back and begins to pant. "_Feels so good."_

Ichigo loves it when Juushiro does that certain thing. It's the second time he has done it now and he looks forward to the teasing tongue sliding over the tip of his cock and then Juushiro's mouth quickly taking him deep inside. "_I have favorite things he does to me. That sounds nice, like what love should be." _Sliding his hand down to Juushiro's cheeks he gently tugs him to lean over him. Tonight is about them both having this tenderness, he wants him close enough to touch.

Juushiro settles his hips on Ichigo's pressing his palms to the navy blue blanket pausing to absorb the dream-like tenderness passing between them. This is what he has been wanting, waiting, longing for. A person to cling to and Ichigo has become that. "Ichigo." Juushiro whispers, the air around him suddenly opening up and the fragrance of his prized yellow roses swirling his senses.

"Juushiro," Ichigo whispers, leaning up to meet him halfway. "I want to feel you." Running his hands over the tone pale chest he slides Juushiro's robe from his shoulders and instantly wraps his mouth around the soft flesh of his neck. His legs wrap around Ukitake's drawing the two closer. Alabaster skin meeting golden once again this time with the freedom to move beyond the surface and enjoy each other fully. The scent of soap and the warmth radiating around him ignites passion inside him. Pale hands caressing, burning a path across his chest, so soft and exciting at the same time. Lifting his lips from the supple neck arching for him, he takes in the small rosy blossom rising from his efforts with a smile and a gleam in his eye. "My drawings... don't do you justice Juushiro. You here, with me, in the flesh, is much better."

"Come closer to me," he tells Ichigo, pulling out a small bottle from his robe. Fumbling with the clear fluid he hisses slightly as Ichigo begins to rub their bodies together. The younger man's hands are traveling to touch and encourage so many sounds from him he can't help but be amazed. Searching for the right place his finger applies a generous amount while pressing kisses to Ichigo's shoulder. Easing inside he feels Ichigo shiver from his touch.

"Juushiro." Ichigo lets out tiny moan, curling toward the tempting pink nipple near his lips. Exhaling a light hot breath around it he flicks it with his tongue. Surrounding it, he sucks to draw another red mark on the most perfect skin he has ever laid eyes on.

"Soon," he responds beginning to move his finger in preparation of their love making. Juushiro wants this so much but fights with his need to wait.

Heat bubbles up in Ichigo's belly as his hands roam to Juushiro's firm round bottom. Nibbling at his nipple while squeezing at his backside he is lost in pleasure. It doesn't take long for Ichigo to relax. Soon he is moaning and clinging to Juushiro's shoulders without a care in the world.

Juushiro slides his fingers out and slathers his erection with an ample amount of the thick gel-like liquid. He turns Ichigo on his back and slides a pillow under his tan hips. Leaning forward he lines up his knees with the pillow and rubs his tip against Ichigo's entrance. Lingering there his eyes travel up the tan body absorbing every crease of muscle, each tiny freckle before reaching the warm eye pointing up at him. "Say the word and I stop. We can always try again later."

"Like hell." Ichigo grumbles, grabbing Juushiro's hips with his hands and pulling them toward him. He pushes the round head inside his body, his eyes never leaving the larges ones pointing down at him. Without waiting, he wraps his legs around Juushiro's back impaling himself more. The whole time watching the wide eyed reaction of his partner.

"Oh... oh that's..." Ukitake blinks, swallowing a knot in his throat as the heat sinks around him. Nothing can prepare him for such a shift to hot, moist, tightness. "Incredible..." his hips press forward searching for more of the tingle dancing across his thighs. "I feel you around me. It's so..."

Ichigo's eyes shut tight, he is strangely full and the stinging gives him a rare hint of vulnerability. Bending his knees, he curls his legs toward his chest and struggles to hold still. He is glad Juushiro is enjoying his body and as he is filled completely, he forces his eyes to open. Giving Juushiro a nod he reassures him it's alright and feels him begin to move. The melting sensation takes him by surprise as the burning pain is replaced by a gentle wave of pleasure. The strokes are slow, steady and soon Ichigo can't help but move his hips. "It's better... so much better than I thought it would be," he pants, reaching out to pull Juushiro to his chest.

Their lips instantly locking together, bodies connecting, one sun-kissed, the other brighter than the moon eavesdropping through the large windows of the greenhouse meeting with a smacking sound, their mouths gaping with sighs of ecstasy. Before long they are both drifting toward release, sweat dripping down their chests and arms oblivious to anything but each other.

Every tiny twinge, each throb of Ichigo's body grabbing at him and refusing to let go drives Juushiro's closer to release. "Ah... I'm going to-" he whispers, his heavy breath lingering around Ichigo's wet lips. Shifting his weight back to his knees his arms are free to move Ichigo's legs over his shoulders. The change in position allowing his hips a lower, deeper, more direct thrust.

"Ah! Do that more!" Ichigo arches his back in pleasure, his hands curling into the blanket under him. He is in a dream-like world with every thrust sending more and more pleasure through him. Bliss builds, his orange hair slides against the blanket as his body is rocking from Juushiro's suddenly stronger moments. Throbbing... he is throbbing, clutching uncontrollably at Juushiro's body with his own.

Juushiro can't hold back anymore, his release shoots though him, squirting into Ichigo as he makes one final delicious thrust. Panting he feels his energy level drop quickly away and his legs turning to jello. "Oh, oh no Ichigo..." His eyes pop open worried that Ichigo didn't have a good time only to find the glistening proof on his belly. "Oh... well I'm glad."

"Me too, Juushiro... me too."

* * *

So I thought about ending this and of course changed my mind hence no closure in this yet. I know reviews hard dropped a bit, but I'm really interested where they will go from here. Continuing their relationship through some adversity should make for some interesting chapters and of course some hot smexyness (I hope) HUGS and thanks for reading^^ Fuzzi


	14. One heart drawing on another

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**I wanna thank my Dearest for everything. Chuu~uuu!**

_**Juushiro is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit**_

_**The greatest explorer on this earth never takes voyages as long as those of the man who descends to the depth of his heart. ~Julien Green**_

_Chapter 14; One heart drawing toward another._

"Ichigo-kun, can you pass the butter?" Shunsui says with a jovial smile leaning in his chair next to Ichigo. "Please~?"

Shunsui walked over to Juushiro's place soon as the sun peeked through his window. With one glance through a very clear window he saw the two lovers curled up together sleeping soundly. It was so scandalous~! He wrapped on the window waking them up and totally enjoyed Ichigo's reaction.

"Here." Ichigo answers, slamming the butter dish to the table, still refusing eye contact with the pervert who dared sneak up on him sleeping. "_Kyoraku-san knows... only a matter of time before the whole __Soul Society__ knows I'm with Juushiro. __Rukia__ is gonna hunt me down today."_

Juushiro floats into the room looking fresh after his shower. He places his hand on the arms of Ichigo's chair and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down at the table. "Good morning."

"Morning, Juushiro." Ichigo replies with a slight pout. Why does Captain Kyoraku need to be here? Ichigo wants to be alone with Juushiro. He feels like they need to talk about last night. It's insecure not knowing if everything is still fine between them. Does Juushiro still want him? Did he feel satisfied with him last night? Ichigo needs to know. It's stupid and immature but, he can't shake the insecurity that Juushiro might reject him now.

A slice of butter melts down in the edge of Kyoraku's knife as he takes in the content expression on his friends face. Spreading the butter over toast he can't recall seeing his white haired friend look more happy than at this moment. It's about time Juushiro found someone, and watching him sliding into the seat next to Ichigo he is certain Ichigo is worthy of such prize. "Juushiro, you need to install curtains in your greenhouse. You never know who might be lurking around outside."

"No shit!" Ichigo barks almost choking on his juice. "And a big guard dog trained to bite perverts in the ass!"

"Ichigo-kun, is cranky in the morning~!" Shunsui replies stuffing a piece of bread in Ichigo's mouth. "You could have low blood sugar."

"Bas-"

Juushiro watches the two of them arguing back and forth and can't help but worry. What if they can't get along? His best friend and lover in constant disagreement will cause problems. "Ichigo-kun, do you have plans for today?"

Ichigo's anger is suddenly lost and a smile returns to his face. "Nothing specific. School is over for me. I only need to show up next week for graduation." Maybe Juushiro wants to spend time with him. That would be so nice.

"Kyoraku weren't you saying something about needing an extra hand with moving the weapons cases from division one to yours?"

_"What did he just say? " _Ichigo opens his mouth to protest but Shunsui already has a hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed! Ichigo-kun is perfect for manual labor." Leaning over the orange-haired man he grins widely. "Looks like you are mine today!" And with that said he flash steps Ichigo away.

~/~

The sun is bearing down on Ichigo's back as he lifts the next large black chest full of weapons. The day would be perfect to walk around or get lost in the forest somewhere with Juushiro.

"Ichigo-kun, your pace is slowing down~. Are you lost with certain naughty thoughts about Juu-chan?"

But... Ichigo isn't with Juushiro he is here in the first division with this drunken slave driver. "Not especially." he replies trying not to show his annoyance. If Kimono-man is looking for a reaction he won't get it from him. Nope. No way. Ichigo isn't going to bite.

"Oh, so you are just using my friend for entertainment." He cracks open an eye as the sake cup pauses to his lip. "Nanao-chan~. What is that word you call someone who sleeps with women for entertainment?"

"Scum." She replies pushing her glasses up her nose.

Ichigo's right eye begins to twitch. He slants his vision down to the ground staring at the long black shadows stretching across the path.

"Yes! Scum!" Kyoraku repeats with a plain expression. "Are you telling Nanao-chan that you are scum, Ichigo-kun?"

"_Captain_... Kyoraku-san." Ichigo grinds his teeth together, he calmly sets the case of weapons on the over sized cart and turns around to face his current nemesis.

"I am NOT scum!" Ichigo stomps toward Shunsui with his hands curled into fists. "I am in love with Ukitake-san!"

Just then Kenpachi hops the fence landing next to Ichigo with his sword drawn.

"K-Kenpachi!" He staggers backward avoiding the swipe of his blade. "W-What are you doing here?" And more importantly... did he hear him blurt out his feelings for another guy? "D-Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"Tch...!" Kenpachi's teeth scrape as his next strike is defected. "What are you going on about?"

"Ichy wants to know if Ken-chan heard him confessing his love for Candy-chan!" Yachiru says popping up from Kenpachi's shoulder.

OH FUCK! Ichigo is in full panic mode, Shunsui is gulping down his third flask of sake, and Nanao-san is hitting him on the head with her clipboard. Kenpachi is trying to kill him and Yachiru is dashing around the corner to meet with Matsumoto-san. This is chaos, this is not the wonderful day he had in mind. _"I'm doomed... everybody will find out."_

"What is going on here?" Juushiro peeks his white head through the gate taking in the situation, his eye instantly growing wide as Kenpachi's sword cuts into Ichigo's shoulder. Before the blood splatters the cobblestone pathway Juushiro has a grip on Kenpachi's wrist. "I feel I should warn you, Kenpachi..."

"Warn me about what, Ukitake?"

"Harming Ichigo-kun will make me angry."

"Is that so?" Kenpachi's bells begin to chime. He is excited. He ain't never gotten a reaction outta Ukitake before. This could be fun. "Ya gonna do something about it?" However, before Kenpachi can take a swipe at Juushiro Ichigo's reiatsu begins to bleed massive amounts of black waves.

"I-Ichigo..." Juushiro puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and manages a smile. "It's alright." He points a hand over to the spot where Kenpachi should be standing. "Kenpachi is gone now."

"Huh?" The black reiatsu suddenly vanishes. The strangest sensation comes over him as he looks down at the cobblestone walkway. _"Where are all the shadows?"_ He notices Shunsui is gone too and frowns.

"What? Where? Did Kyoraku-san..."

"No need to worry about them." Closing his eyes, Juushiro gives Ichigo a warm smile. "They must've found something more entertaining to do."

"Somethin-"

"Come with me to my division so I can get a better look at your wound."

Before Ichigo can argue he is swept away to the thirteenth division and inside Ukitake's personal rooms. He is pushed into a chair and Juushiro's hand promptly yanks down his shinigami robe revealing the jagged cut up his bicep. "Whoa, Kenpachi really took a chunk outta me."

"I know." Ukitake grabs a cloth from his desk drawer and begins to blot at the gaping wound. "It's not going to close on it's own. We should get you to the relief station and have someone heal it."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Ichigo quickly retorts, but notices Juushiro hand cleaning the blood of his arm with a towel trembling. His amber eyes lift up slowly taking Ukitake's lowered head. Ichigo can't see Juushiro's expression, his long white hair is shading over the face he has come to love. "Juushiro?" Reaching an arm across his chest Ichigo clamps a hand over Ukitake's that is wiping blood from his arm. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing." he voice comes out strained and crackling with emotion. "I just need to get used to your reckless nature." Ukitake's hand stops in mid-move continuing to tremble under warm strong fingers.

"This doesn't look like nothing..." Ichigo tugs Juushiro's chin up to look at him, the small tear running down his face makes his chest tighten. Pulling the white-haired man toward his chest, he tilts his head and gazes into the dark brown eyes swirling with heartache. "I'll be more careful." his voice comes out a low hum just before his lips part next to Juushiro's supple skin drinking up the sadness he caused. "I'll keep this face in my mind every time I fight."

As Ichigo's breath whispers against his skin, Juushiro stops shaking, his lips finding their way to his lover's to press down with all the need and anxiety he feels at the moment. Eagerness springs up in his body, he leans over Ichigo, his mouth opening to the fiery sensations shooting up his spine.

Ichigo welcomes the lean body against his, his legs open wide, his mouth parting to accept the warm moist tongue demanding access to him. The subtle scent of water and sandalwood tickle at his nose as his hands slip inside the bulky haori to caress hard flesh.

The scorching sensation spreads slowly from Juushiro's lips through his entire body. Pulsating, demanding, Ichigo's promise with his lips, his tongue, his teeth tasting, nipping on the kissed soft skin.

Ichigo's hand takes anchor in silky white strands at the back of Juushiro's head, feathery light against his skin. Helpless... so utterly helpless against the strenuous murmurs of his body and the touch of this man, he sinks deeper into the kiss. Want, need, and desire to return the throbbing pleasure washing over him. Ichigo quickly turns the tide of the kiss by clutching onto Juushiro's waist and lifting him over the desk with surprising ease.

"Oh..." Juushiro manages to mutter before his lips are seized. His clothes are quickly tugged down, the fabric gathering at his elbows, his pale chest now mostly exposed. The tongue tracing down his chest makes him squirm with delicious excitement. Ichigo has him pinned on his own desk, his hair flung out wildly on the marble top as calloused hands travel up and down him. And he loves every minute of it.

Ichigo can't believe how good Ukitake's skin feels against his fingertips. The panting breaths, languid hard body laying before him, it's all such a spectacle. "You look so..." Grabbing a long slender leg Ichigo runs his tongue painstakingly slow toward Juushiro's groin, his lusty gaze never leaving the object of his desire. "...incredible." he breathes against the trembling belly before placing a light kiss there.

"Ah!" Suddenly Ukitake's body's heat blazes in two different places as Ichigo moves up and presses his hips to Juushiro's, then glides his lips over his mouth. With both lips and hips tightly grinding against the him, he can only moan. Juushiro releases the deep groan into Ichigo's mouth, unable to suppress his reaction to that wonderful pressure, their tongues meeting inside a very hot, moist place.

Intertwining,caressing and touching and Ichigo starts moving his hips in slow circular motion causing Juushiro to lose his head from a burst of pleasure. Satisfied he deftly slides over a short expanse of pink to leave small wet kisses on that always tempting place on Juushiro's chin.

The sensation crawls under Ukitake's skin, thousands of little flames licking at his flesh each lulling him toward Ichigo, soundlessly calling out to allow himself to sink into him. Pleasure builds, the fever blossoming around them as their cocks create a gentle friction. "I want you." His lips move as he takes control by wrapping a hand around Ichigo's cock and gently stroking.

Ichigo instantly freezes in place tilting his head up, his neck arching enjoying the feeling of being touched. "Ahhh... Juushiro." he moans curling his arms around Ukitake's shoulders as he is lifted to the floor.

"Take off your clothes... I don't want to wait." The remainder of their clothes fall away and soon as Ichigo is undressed he finds himself tugged toward Juushiro sitting in his desk chair. "I can't wait."

Straddling the pale narrow waist Ichigo's cock rubs against smooth firm skin. His back side is instantly clutched by a pair of wondering hands. The anticipation of the next act stirs him. The cold feel of the gel on his opening makes him cling to Juushiro's shoulders. Last night was about romance and tenderness, today is about something else... something Ichigo himself is eager to also experience. He decides to run his lips over Juushiro's neck then suck on his earlobe while he is being prepared. That's when he senses the round head of Juushiro's cock pressing impatiently to his entrance.

It's so new, this impatience and lust for another person, for Ichigo. Juushiro wants more, and more of him. To make him see. To make want him in this demanding way in return. Unable to wait he pushes in the tight channel deep and listens to Ichigo's wild groan as he buries himself far as possible.

The sudden splitting is abrupt to Ichigo, his head tilts up, his back arching. "Nnnnah!"

Juushiro involuntarily shivers hearing Ichigo's groan. His mouth is searched for and found by slightly opened lips, his pants mingle as he feels Ichigo pushing against the rigidness of his cock head.

Lip-locked, both men start to move against each other unable to wait any longer. Juushiro's arms tug him toward his chest. The position allowing them closer than before, able to touch and caress while they move. Neither can speak, they are lost in the tempo of pleasure, their bodies quickly becoming wild and uncontrolled.

The clutching is like heaven to Juushiro, such a warm velvet feeling surrounding his stiff member. He takes a moment to shift Ichigo's weight and bring his hips up more, his golden legs lifting over the padded arms of his chair. It's even better like this. His lover is wide open, his chest against his as his hips thrust up into him.

Moving faster, and faster pleasure leading them to a higher and higher place. Ichigo is slick with sweat, Juushiro's hands grabbing at warm buttocks pushing the round globes down in time with his thrusts.

"I-Ichigo." Juushiro whispers, his head leaning forward to lay on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ye-Yeah?" comes his breathy reply, as his body starts to tremble from the inside out.

"Don't ever forget that I need you. Very..." He suddenly pops his hips in a jabbing motion. "Very, much."

"Ah! I won't!" Ichigo yells out, so helpless to the relentless climax hitting him with every single jab. "I swear Juushiro."

Hearing his own desires, his need to claim and have Ichigo for himself sends a jolt through Juushiro. His next thrust erupts into his lover forcing out his unknown lust pouring into him. All of his emotion is laid bare, his climax ringing loud in his ears He isn't even aware he is capable of such a thing. Yet, there is is spoken clearly in a moment of passion. "I-Ichigo, I-I-"

"It's alright, Juushiro." Ichigo slumps against the pale heaving chest under him. "Be greedy, be needy. I love you, still."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah." He manages a smile, tilting his head up looking at Juushiro's flushed face. "It was fantastic." Ichigo starts to move his legs from the chair when Rukia bursts into the room. "R-Rukia what the fuck?"

"Oh..." She blinks looking at the two lovers still joined. "Oh..." She whirls around heading for the door.

"Can't you knock?" Ichigo scrambles for his clothes listening to Juushiro snickering.

"I've never had to before!" Rukia opens the door. "Ichigo, I need to talk to you when you have a moment."

"Just wait outside for a little bit!"

"Fine!" Rukia turns at the last minute and smiles wide. "Nice job Ukitake-san!" Her thumb pops up through the door. "Opportunist Seme!"

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo stomps over and slams the door shut. "I-I coulda been seme!"

"HAHAHA! Not a chance! You scream uke Ichigo." Rukia barks from behind the door.

"I do?" He looks over to Juushiro blushing face and sees his eyes slant to the floor. "Oh, damn. How did I manage that?"

"Even Nii-sama thinks so." She manages to say through her laughter.

"Yeah I bet he is gonna love hearing this."

_**Thirty minutes later;**_

"Your dad sent you something." She slides the small white fragment across the hunter green desk top in Ukitake's office. "He said it turned up this morning... it was covered in blood."

Ukitake watches Ichigo lift the fragment piece between his fingertips and turn pale. Ichigo's reiatsu flares up stealing his breath. "Ichigo." Juushiro says calmly, the power flux coming from Kurosaki instantly dropping away.

"I have to go Juushiro." Ichigo moves toward the door, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You mean we have to go." He rises from his chair and moves over to collect his sword from the stand. "Right? You weren't thinking of leaving me here?"

He is considering saying it... 'You might get hurt.' but he can't bare to speak something that cruel to someone who he loves. "Let's go find out where Nel is." He slips the piece of Nel's mask in his uniform waiting for Juushiro to step inline behind him.

"Kuchiki tell everyone I am ill and secluding myself. Please take care of everything until we return."

"You can count on me."

And as they leave Juushiro can't help but recall the moment of passion and heat they shared. He is troubled and confused at his behavior. Is it wrong to have that kind of emotion? Where did it come from? Is it alright with Ichigo? Is it possible Juushiro doesn't love him enough? Or is this what happens when one heart draws toward another? _"Only time will tell." _He decides and steps through the portal heading to the real world to hunt down their dear friend with the silent hope that he finds out what kind of passion is causing him to need Ichigo near, to want his smoldering brown eyes to only see him. _"Maybe this is why my wife..." _He lowers his head feeling his stomach knot up. _"left me..."_

_

* * *

Hey all^^ Please forgive any mistakes I might have made. It's midterm time for college and I don't want to stress my beta out she be ninja o.~. So here we have the next section. I put a lot of work into this chapter. I believe the work into Juushiro's character will prove to be interesting if you give it a chance. When you think about characters and love, sex, or just human emotion everyone reacts differently to these things. In a new relationship it's possible to have the feelings of Juushiro and Ichigo. I do hope you stick with me as they fight to find Nel and fight to keep their love real. I hope you do review! Thanks again for choosing to read my fic^^ All My Love Fuzzi_


	15. Only You

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**A very special thank you goes out to Bleachfan78 for her irreplacable help on the lemon. HUGS YOU and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Beta work by Kaiken Collison. Thank you so much uberbeta-san!

_**Juushiro is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit**_

_**Final Chapter; Only You**_

"Nel!" Ichigo screams as he steps down on the crumbling dome of Los Noches. "Nel where are you?"

"Ichigo... maybe screaming isn't-"

"Nel! Where the hell are you?"

Juushiro shuts his eyes with a sigh, his shoulders slumping as he listens to Ichigo yell. His lover is so cute all excited and rushing around! Hanging out with Ichigo is so much fun.

"BATTER UP ITSY~GO!"

A voice calls out at Ichigo's eyes grow round as Juushiro's hand suddenly appears in front of him catching a round baseball. "Whoa! What the he-"

"Die shinigami die! DIE, DIE, DIE!" the tiny ball screams in a high pitched voice.

"I can not allow that." Juushiro closes his fist crushing the ball to dust particles. "I take it, this was the elusive espada number nine?"

"I think so?" Ichigo scratches at his head.

"Itsygo is alright now~!" Nel pops up in her child form sitting on top of Bawabawa's large round head. "I'm gonna play baseball with this one for a while." she says lifting another ball groaning in pain. She points across the dunes to Peche and Dondochaka waiting with mitts and baseball mats in their hands. "Wanna play?"

"Nah, we are going to head back." Ichigo gives her a wave as she vanishes in a puff of dust. "Well... that was anti-climatic."

"Somehow... I'm really grateful." Juushiro gives Ichigo a smile wiping his hands off on his haori. "You know... Kuchiki isn't expecting us back for a few days..."

"We could... go to my house?" he offers absentmindedly watching Nel over his shoulder.

"What a good idea!" Juushiro puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and flash steps to the exit Urahara made for them.

~/~

Juushiro follows Ichigo, watching with a silent chuckle as his hands tremble with the door key. They had stopped earlier at Urahara's and collected Ichigo's body and he himself slipped inside a new gigai that Urahara swore would work even better than the last.

Reaching out he steadies the shaking hand enjoying the gasp as their bodies come into close contact. He smells wonderful, a heady mixture of spice and musk only making the desire bubbling up in his chest stretch down to his thighs. His eyes tilt down to the expose neck, so golden, so very tempting. He can't resist, his lips slide over Ichigo's neck tracing the arch of his flesh. "Hmm," his throat rumbles, enjoying the smooth touch. Ichigo responds by pressing against him. Moving up to a dangling earlobe, he draws the supple skin inside his ear to suck on. Juushiro wants to take it further but they are still standing in the doorway. Ichigo's neighbors might not appreciate them going for it out here so he reluctantly releases the captive earlobe and nudges on his back directing him through the door.

Once they are in the living room Ichigo seems to regain some self-control after such a scintillating kiss and offers Juushiro a drink. It's strange being romantic with someone in his family home. Lucky for him, his sisters and father sleep soundly.

Nodding yes, he settles into the couch. His eyes not moving from the orange headed man bending over to get a bottle of water from the cooler. Ichigo catches him staring once, twice but he refuses to look away. He wants his lover to understand he does want him... often and only him.

Blushing cutely he brings the drinks over and settles in the armchair just across from the sofa Juushiro is sitting on. Ugh... learning boundary's in relationships is difficult. How close do you sit? How often is it okay too, you know—do it? Glancing at Juushiro and the tight blue shirt snugly drawing his attention, shifts in his seat. He looks so good in blue, so very attractive. Should he go brush his teeth again? Well, he is back inside his body, and he isn't really dirty. "I'll be right back." Ichigo says quickly, vanishing inside the bathroom. He decides to cool his head by taking a quick shower.

Juushiro hides his disappointment as Ichigo slips out of the room, he wants to hold him, and make love to him, but doesn't want to scare him off by leaping on him. He could see the need clearly in Ichigo's eyes but he stayed where he was. Is he being too stifling? Juushiro knows what he wants but what about Ichi? Should he back off and wait on him? What if he... was too rough on him the last time and now is afraid him him?

Placing his drink on the coffee table Jushiro walks back and forth in the living room. Nervous. He is terribly antsy and needs to know if his lover is having second thoughts. Time goes by so slow. This is no good. He decides to go into the bathroom and talk to him when the door quietly opens and Ichigo vanishes into his bedroom. "Oh dear..." Now Ichigo is in his room wet and naked. "Who can resist that?" Juushiro moves quickly almost tripping his way across the room, down the hallway to rap on his door.

"You don't need to knock on my door. You can come right in," Ichigo responds, fighting the jump in his pulse. Does this mean he wants him? Please let it mean he does. "We are practically a-a couple. Sorta, I mean I think-"

"Ok Ichigo, I need you to tell me what's going on with you," he whispers closing the door behind him. He hopes he sounds very nonthreatening and that Ichigo will snap out of it.

A small frown wrinkles his brow and Juushiro takes a step back from him, he is struggling with a lot of emotion. "Oh fuck it!" he growls and closes the distance between them.

Juushiro almost moves back a step from the sultry expression on his face. Without touching, his lips are captured, Ichigo's tongue instantly probing his mouth gently until he aches to be caressed Juushiro reaches out to pull him closer.

"No. Wait. Let me do this my way okay?" It's a question and yet not. He almost pleads with Juushiro to let him take control. To allow him to show how much his desire for him has grown over the past few days. Moving his torso closer, only millimeters away he begins a renewed assault on Jushiro mouth.

The taste of mint, the warm tongue searching his, his hands are so very eager to slide over that freshly washed skin. He is mad with lust, and his cock is sending him tiny pulses of need. Little by little Juushiro feels hands inch their way under his shirt, his muscles quivering a response. Ichigo's touch so feathery light, stirring a longing in his blood makes him want, no, need to wrap around him, but Jushiro is patient with indulging his partner. Allowing himself to be explored is pleasing Ichigo and even himself.

Lifting his shirt higher to expose the pale chest he brings his lips to one of Juushiro's nipples, his tongue flicks out lightly licking, teasing, Juushiro's back arches. Moving to the other nipple he gives it the same attention. This time sucking it, rubbing his teeth over it and returning to do the same on the previous bud until they are both hard. The tip of his tongue traces a wet line down his navel, the moaning and writhing of the long haired captain, spurring Ichigo to continue. All the while his fingers are unzipping and seizing the long erection, stroking, the heavy weight of his lover. "Aren't you enjoying this?" Ichigo looks at him questioningly.

Ichigo massages the aching cock until Juushiro is ready to scream. Struggling not to do anything, to let Ichigo have his time he can't hide the panic in his voice. "God yes I'm enjoying this!" Jushiro gasps. "And that's the problem. You haven't actually done a great deal and I am just about ready to burst. I know we have the whole night but I don't want it to end too soon." He hopes he hasn't hurt his feelings but he really feels connected to Ichigo and needs him to know how special he is. Then his slacks are unzipped and before he can blink his cock is in Ichigo's hot mouth. All at once Ichigo's mouth engulfs his hardness bathing him in a close is so close to exploding. The combination of his mouth and hands is almost too much. "Ah! Ichigo! I love it!" Jushiro yells out before he can stop himself and drew his hips up to meet the waiting mouth.

Ichigo's tongue dances across the shaft the realization dawning on him causing a wide, proud grin. "_I'm driving him wild."_ Now confident in his abilities, he peels off Juushiro's shirt and slides his hands over his pale chest. The man below him is so smooth and... Leaning near his ear he whispers, "You are incredible. So very..." he nips at his ear. "sexy. Touch me if you want."

"I thought you would never let me." Barely controlling himself, he is desperate to feel their skin touching. Kissing the neck bending near his, he moves his hands to his chest, mimicking Ichigo's movements over his own body. His breath catches in his throat at the thought of what is to come.

Juushiro knows Ichigo wants the dominant position and feels him struggling to push him down to the bed. Letting him have his way they land with a thump and continue their exploration of each other. Hands move over chests, up through hair, and as Ichigo slowly leans over Juushiro their eyes connect with a passionate intensity.

"Juushiro..." he whispers, his cock harder and larger than ever before. "you know I love you. Right?"

"I-I do. I'm just worried I was too rough with you last time." He shuts his eyes fighting the blush on his cheeks. Suddenly his arms are grabbed adn pinned his arms above his head. "Ichigo?"

"I really liked it. You seemed so passionate and wild." Ichigo replies straddling Juushiro's narrow waist. "I feel like my skin is the only thing keeping me on the ground when I'm around you." He mouth wraps around Juushiro's the tingling in his body driving him to nip and kiss his lips. Bending slowly he crawls down the smooth pale skin under him his lips feasting on various spots that need attention.

"Ohh, me too." Juushiro moans, opening his legs and cradling Ichigo's body inside his. This feels good to him, it feels natural and yet new and exciting. Movement against his cock makes his hips to move on their own. Ichigo's full weight down presses against him, their bodies grinding together. By now they were moaning so loudly Juushiro was worried about waking someone.

Suddenly Ichigo leans back on his knees and leans over to the side table fishing out a small tube of lotion. Adding some to his fingers he sits back on his haunches his eyes looking into Juushiro's as he slides two into himself.

"Oh..." Juushiro groans leaning up and grabbing the lotion from Ichigo's free hand. He pours an ample amount over his manhood stroking it a few times to make sure he is as hard and large as possible for Ichigo. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Grinning, Ichigo moves up and eases himself down on him, the contact making them both lift their heads and sigh.

His fingers pinch Ichigo's nipples and squeeze his ass as he encourages him to take him deeper. Soon they have a fast rhythm, sweat beading on their bodies as they crash into each other.

"F-feels so good. So very tight, my Ichigo." He manages to gasp, the pressure in his body building to thinly contained frenzy. "Oh... to hell with it." Juushiro grabs him, suddenly turning them so Ichigo is under him.

"Wait."

"A-Are you serious?" Juushiro whimpers as Ichigo lifts away releasing his cock. "Oh... alright." he pouts slightly.

"I want to do it like this." Ichigo gets on all fours so Juushiro can take him from behind. "I like it when you kiss the back of my neck."

"I can do that," he says sliding back inside, easing in just enough so Ichigo's body grabs at his cock sucking him deeper. "Ohhh, this is good." Within moments they are back to moving against each other. "C-Can I go faster?"

"Yeah, do it," he answers, his body already convulsing from the pressure to his g-spot. It's perfect, the overwhelming throbbing, his body stretching to accept the long hard cock, building, and building until he feels like he might scream. "I-I can't hold back!"

Juushiro knows he is close and wants them to come together so he matched Ichigo's movements as he pumps his cock. He can feel Ichigo clenching so tightly around him, he tried to say something, anything, but the words don't come only a huff of air.

Then suddenly Juushiro slows his thrusts, very slowly, arms wrap around him, lips touch his neck, sending a chill up his back. Ichigo's shoulders slump, his head lower down to the bed and his eyes shut in pure bliss. God, he is so close, it took just a few seconds of that slow nudging on his sweet place and he is a mess. Hard, Juushiro is suddenly rock hard inside him and begins slamming against that spot... Ichigo's back arches as the cock inside him moves.

Juushiro's hand clamps down on Ichigo's cock stroking it, his mouth sucking at the tan neck as he bends over him to thrust one last time. "Hn!"

The ringing in his ears, the subtle gush inside him. Ichigo loses it coming in a hot stream into Juushiro's waiting palm. His legs now jittery, he flops to the bed in utter bliss. The smile on his face unmovable by the feast of pleasure between them. "I'm so freaking happy. You make me happy."

The world grays out for a minute and Jushiro thought his heart might explode. Shifting a little rolling them over on their sides, to wait for his cock to soften before slipping away from his lover. "Think your family would mind if you only visit them on weekends?"

"Eh?"

"With the understanding that you are mine Monday through Friday. I could be happy the rest of my life."

"Hell no! You have to come with me on the weekends!"

"Well... I always come _with_ you," he can't help but chuckle in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo turns in the bed giving Juushiro a squinted glare. "Anyone else know what a extreme flirt you are?"

"Only you my Ichigo."

**

* * *

Here we go! One complete fic! hugs and kisses to all the people who stuck with it and reviewed. This lemon is one of my favs! They are just so hot to imagine together NOSEBLEED! hehe okies see you on the next is Seventeen series! Oh how I do love Juushiro Ukitake! Ok fan moment over... I'm good, really, just fine.**


End file.
